Between Two Times
by Just Another Fanatic
Summary: Krannert, the evil warlock, has taken over most of the universe, and is now aiming to capture Sparks. So, Musa does the one thing to protect Bloom's daughter, and that is to send her 25 years into the past. But, will the Winx Club believe Angel? R and R
1. Enter Krannert

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. I don't own any of the characters from the show, or the planets Eraklyon, Sparks, Tides, Solaria, ect. I don't own anything about Magix. I do, however, own Angel, Celeste, Brandon Jr., Mech, Violet, Daisy, Trend, and Krannert. **

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

* * *

Enter Krannert

_25 years in the future:_

Musa, princess from the Harmonic Nebula, jumped to her feet when she heard a large explosion outside the castle. She knew well enough what it meant. Icy and Stormy were attacking the castle of Sparks again. Musa began running out of her guest room to find the young princess. Musa never would have guessed that at age forty-three she would be protecting the children of the four girls she had spent all her freshmen year at Alfea with.

"Angel!" she called out, looking for the blonde princess. As she ran down the hall, she saw it was not only the two witches, but Krannert's whole army. He was going to take over the planet Sparks and Musa couldn't do anything to stop it. She only concerned herself with getting Princess Angel to safety. "Where are you, Angel?"

"Musa," the teen girl called out from the library. "What are we going to do?"

"Follow me," Musa said, taking the girl's wrist and dragging her into a secret passage so that no one outside could see where they were going. Musa led the girl up a spiral staircase to the top of one of the towers. There was a portal machine in there.

"Are you sending me to Solaria?" Angel asked.

"No," Musa shook her head. She took the girl's shoulders and looked her in the eyes, so much like Bloom's. "You have to think of the place you want to be more than anywhere else. Anywhere, but don't tell me. You know where you want to go?" Angel nodded. "Okay. When the portal opens, jump in." Musa used all her Winx to open the portal, and the blonde princess jumped in. Only moments after Angel had disappeared, the door to the room burst open and Icy stood in the doorway.

"Where is she, fairy?" Icy asked in a loud voice. The years had been graceful to Musa, but the same couldn't be said for Icy, who had a many wrinkles around her eyes already.

"Like I'd ever tell you, witch," Musa growled. She saw Icy's eyes travel to the portal machine, so Musa jumped at the controls and threw as many as she could and pushed as many buttons so that, even if Icy jumped in, she would never land near Angel. More importantly, she'd never she'd never land in the same time as she had sent the teen princess.

"No, you stupid fairy," Icy yelled and froze the princess from the Harmonic Nebula. She heard screams outside, but, more importantly, she heard Krannert calling to her. Icy looked at the fairy. There was no way the musical princess would cooperate if she unfroze her. Growling, Icy lifted the iced princess and carried her to the throne room, where Krannert sat in the king's throne.

"You froze her," Krannert said, giving Icy a dark stare. He was a tall man with the body of a well-trained Specialist. He had been a year older than Icy and had been a fine student at Red Fountain, even though he eventually turned evil when a warlock gave him powers. He had black hair and red eyes that complemented his red armor and black cape nicely.

"She made me angry," Icy said, not looking the man in the eye.

Krannert sighed as Stormy walked into the room with two teens magically tied up. One girl with long, silky brown hair and soft hazel eyes and a boy with slightly messy blonde hair and a strong body. The girl was in a short, strapless dress that was a light shade of pink and the boy was in a Red Fountain uniform. "I found the Solarian brats, Krannert," Stormy said, pushing them into the room so they fell to the ground.

"Neither of them is the brat I want," Krannert growled. "I want the princess of _this_ planet. Why do you think we came _here_?"

Icy pointed at the frozen Musa. "She sent her into a portal and screwed with the controls afterward so I couldn't follow."

"Even if you tried to follow, I doubt the fairy knows where the princess went," Krannert said. "She's learned to anticipate us very well. I want every squadron to spread throughout the universe looking for her while the three of us continue to conquer the last few planets not yet under our control. Stormy, send a message to Solaria that I have the prince and princess and that they will surrender if they want to see them again. Don't forget to remind them what happened to their parents."

"Right, Krannert," Stormy and Icy nodded. Stormy dragged the two teens out of the room in one direction while Icy went in a different direction.

Krannert stood from the throne and approached the frozen Musa. His hand began to glow and he lightly tapped the ice, melting it thoroughly. Musa fell to the floor shivering. "You'll never find her, Krannert," Musa said with a shaking voice.

Krannert kneeled before Musa and took her face in his hand. "My dear, that is where you're wrong. There is no place you could have sent her that I won't eventually find." He ran his thumb over her cheek a few times before she pulled away. "You know, you're a very beautiful woman, Musa."

"Forget it," Musa spat before Krannert could continue.

Krannert smirked evilly. "How did that powerless Specialist ever win your heart, my dear Musa?" Musa frowned and tried to stand, but Krannert pulled her back to the ground. "You could rule as my queen, Musa."

"I don't want to," Musa snapped. "The only place I ever want to rule is my planet in the Harmonic Nebula."

Krannert laughed. "I already do, Princess Musa. Your father surrendered to me just days ago."

Musa began to growl. "That's it!" She kicked Krannert and shot a sonic base attack at him. He wasn't affected and pulled a crystal hanging around his neck.

"I didn't want to do this to you again, Musa," he said as her eyes widened and she tried to fly away. "Absorbus!" The crystal began to glow and shot a beam of black light at Musa. Suddenly, her magic was gone and she crashed to the ground. Krannert grabbed her wrist and magically tied her to the queen's throne. "I know it's not as stylish as your home, but this palace has a more homely feel to it, don't you agree?" She tried to wiggle from the magical ties, but to no avail.

_Present-day:_

The blonde girl opened her eyes when she felt she landed on grass. She looked around. "Oh my," she said in a quiet voice. "I'm here. I'm actually where they first met." She pushed herself to her feet and looked into a window and saw a tanned woman and a blonde man talking and eating. "Oh, no, I wonder who they are. And, if this is Earth, how will I ever get to Magix?"

Suddenly, the man's eyes landed on the blonde princess. His brow furrowed as he walked out. "May I help you?"

Angel just stood looking at the man. She felt terrified, despite the fact that the man didn't look mean or like he would hurt her. She reached up and touched her tiara and then stood straight, adjusting her blue tunic and silver belt. "I'm looking for the parents of a girl named Bloom."

The man lifted an eyebrow in interest. "Well, you found the right backyard," he said. "How do you know our daughter?"

The girl stared at the man. He was way to young to be her adopted grandfather. "I, uh…" she didn't know what to say.

"Bloom's at her school, right now, but she usually calls around this time," the man continued.

"School?" Angel asked. _If she's at school that means that I'm not in my own time anymore… I'm not even born yet. What have you done, Musa?_ Angel swayed a bit, then fainted.

* * *

**Once again, I'd love it if you reviewed.**


	2. Angel At Alfea

Angel at Alfea

"You think she's a what?" Bloom asked her mother over the telephone. It had been a normal day in her second week of her senior year, until she called her house before dinner. According to her mother, a girl was in her backyard and she seemed to know Bloom, but Bloom didn't have a clue who could have been looking for her on Earth.

"Well, she has a tiara, and she was looking for you," her mother replied. "So your father and I think she might be a fairy."

"But why would there be a fairy on Earth looking for me when the school year has started?" Bloom asked.

"I haven't a clue," her mother replied. "But I think you should come here to speak with her."

Bloom nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up then peeked out of her room. As she assumed, Stella was sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Stella, could you do me a favor?"

Stella nodded. "Sure Bloom, anything," Stella said with a smile. "After all, what are best friends for?"

"We have to go to Earth," Bloom said. "Now."

"But it's dinnertime," Stella complained. "And I'm starving."

Bloom folded her hands together and made a puppy-dog face. "Please," she said. "It'll be really quick."

Stella sighed and pulled her ring off her finger, tossing it into the air so that it became a scepter. She teleported the two of them to Bloom's room on Earth. They then ran down the stairs to where her parents were in the living room, a girl just about their age, maybe a year younger, lying on the couch.

"Who's that?" Stella asked.

"We don't know," Bloom's father said. "She fainted a few minutes before Bloom called us."

Bloom lightly shook the girl's shoulder. The girl groaned as her eyes fluttered. When she opened her eyes finally, she slowly pushed herself to a sitting position and looked at the four people staring at her. "Where am I?"

"You're in Gardenia," Bloom said. "On Earth."

The girl stared at Bloom. She knew the redhead's eyes. She saw them every time she looked a mirror. "Are you Bloom?"

"Yes," Bloom said. "Who are you?"

The girl looked at Stella. "And you must be Stella of Solaria."

"Got that right," Stella said. "But, _who_ _are_ _you_?"

"My name is Angel," the girl said.

"How did you get to Earth?" Bloom asked.

"I took a magic portal," Angel said.

"More importantly, why did you come to Earth?" Stella asked.

"Especially our backyard," the man asked.

"My home was being attacked," Angel said, deciding not to divulge into too many details. "My mother's friend pushed me into the portal before I could be caught by the man who captured my parents."

"Who are your parents?" Bloom asked. "And who caught them?"

"An evil warlock named Krannert," Angel said. "He captured my parents and most of their friends over a decade ago. Only one of my mother's best friends wasn't captured, and she's been a guide to me since I was three and my parents were captured."

"Not to seem pushy or anything, but we have to get back to Alfea before Ms. Faragonda finds out we're here," Stella said.

Bloom nodded. "You should come with us, Angel."

Angel nodded. "I agree." She stood up.

"Bye," Bloom said to her parents before stepping closer to Stella so they could be transported back. When they were back in the dorm room, Bloom turned to Angel again. "So, why did you go to Earth, specifically?"

"I was looking for you," Angel said. "I heard about how you were really powerful and how you have the Dragon Fire. I thought, at the very least, I'd be safe with you."

"That's sweet, honey," Stella said, "but we're not heroes. Our boyfriends are, though, so I'm sure they could refer you to someone who could help you."

Angel sat down and shook her head. "I'd rather stay here with you," she said. "I'd feel safer here at Alfea."

"Well, then you have to talk to Ms. Faragonda," Bloom said.

Stella cocked her head to the side. "Are you a princess or do you wear the tiara for the style?"

"Wha…?" Angel began before remembering the tiara. "Oh, yeah, I'm a princess."

"And your parents, the King and Queen, were captured?" Bloom asked. "Shouldn't the royal guard be looking for them?"

"It was," Angel said. "For many years, until the search was called off five years later. Many people believe that they'll never return and are most likely dead, but I can't believe that! I know my parents are still alive."

"Where are you the princess?" Stella asked.

"Oh, um…" Angel quickly racked her brain for a small, little known about planet. Musa had told her about so many, it couldn't be too hard. "Avia. The planet of birds."

"That's cool," Stella said off-handedly. "Look, I don't know about you two, but I'm starving, so I'm off to dinner. Plus, the rest of the Winx Club has got to be wondering where we are."

"That's cool," Bloom said. "I'll stay here with Angel a little longer." Stella shrugged and stood, walking out of the room. "I'd really like to help you rescue your parents, but I don't think I can," Bloom said. "I mean, I know nothing about this Krannert, but he sounds horrible."

Angel nodded. "He probably has my best friend and boyfriend by now. They were both at my home visiting."

"None of you were at school?" Bloom asked.

"Well, we're all tutored privately," Angel said. "Krannert will be taking over before long and…" Angel stopped. If she said too much more, Bloom would get suspicious. She already said too much.

"And what?" Bloom asked.

"He'll just get more powerful," Angel said. Angel crossed her arms. "Him and those stupid witches of his."

"Witches?" Bloom asked. "Who are the witches?"

Angel froze for a second. Musa had told her how the Winx Club had battled the Trix many times, but that was before Musa had put Darcy into a coma that, when she finally woke, she had remained in a catatonic state. "Just witches," Angel said. "I don't know they're names. I only need to know what they look like so I can avoid them at all costs."

"Hey, Stella," Musa said when the blonde princess of Solaria took a seat at the dinner table. "Where you been and where's Bloom?"

"Oh, a fairy appeared in Bloom's backyard, so the two of us went to Earth to see what it was about," Stella said piling food on her plate. "Bloom's in our dorm now talking with the girl. She seems nice, and she's got good hair and clothes, but she's, I don't know, secretive I guess."

"That's strange," Layla said. "Maybe you shouldn't have left her alone with Bloom. Especially if we don't know anything about."

"She's the Princess of Avia," Stella said. "But she really wanted to stick with Bloom."

"Logically, it sounds like this girl could want to manipulate Bloom," Tecna said.

"To what?" Stella asked. "Rescue her captured parents?"

"That's it," Musa said standing from the table. "I'm going to go check her out. I already don't trust this girl."

"This bunny is so cute," Angel said petting the gray rabbit.

"That's Kiko," Bloom said.

_Kiko_, Angel thought. _So this is the infamous Kiko Musa told me about. You're cuter than I thought you would be._

"Alright," a somewhat familiar voice called as the door slammed open. "Where is this girl, Bloom?" Angel looked up to see a much younger version of her mentor. Immediately she could see that Musa was ready to kick her ass for just being alone with Bloom. The look was usually reserved for others being alone with her back home.

"Calm down, Musa," Bloom said placing her hands on her friend's shoulders. "She was just admiring Kiko, and then we were going to go speak to Faragonda to see if she can stay."

Musa looked at Angel and scrutinized the girl. Musa couldn't help but realize that Angel's eyes looked very familiar, and looked at her with admiration. "I'm Musa," she said in a stiff voice.

"Angel," the young princess replied.

Musa crossed her arms. "Are we headed to Faragonda's office or what? You know, I'm skipping dinner for this."

"You don't have to skip dinner," Bloom said.

"I agree," Angel said. "I mean, I can tell Musa is only worried about you, Bloom. I mean, I'm a total stranger to you."

Bloom nodded. "But, I feel like I have a connection to you. But, I suppose we really ought to see Faragonda before it's too late."

Musa and Bloom were a few paces ahead of Angel as they walked down the hall. "You know, she looks really familiar," Musa said quietly to Bloom. Musa glanced back quickly, then turned back to Bloom. "Almost like a female Sky, you know what I mean?"

Bloom nodded. "But, she couldn't be a sister because I would have found out about one by now."

"Hey, what happened to Angel?" Stella asked when Bloom and Musa arrived at the dinner table.

"She's talking with Faragonda right now," Bloom said. "It looks like she'll be staying here."

"That's wonderful," Stella said. "I wonder who she'll have to room with."

"If she's nice, I wouldn't mind sharing a room with her," Layla said. "Ever since Francis moved out, it's been a bit…"

"Lonely?" Flora asked.

"Not exactly," Layla said. "I guess it's more like it's just too big for just me."

"Well, since tomorrow is a Saturday, how about we take her with us to Magix and go shopping," Stella said. "Take out two birds with one stone."

"I wouldn't use that expression with her," Tecna said. "She might take offence, being the princess of Avia and all."

"And what exactly would those _two_ birds be?" Layla asked.

"Shopping and getting to know her," Stella said.

"Hey, are you alright?" Layla asked late that night when she woke up due to a chill. In her opinion, Angel was really nice, despite the secrets she was obviously keeping. Layla respected that, after all, they only met the girl that night. Faragonda had indeed placed her in Layla's room. Now, at just past one, Angel was standing out on the balcony staring out at the Alfea grounds.

"Yeah," Angel nodded and reentered the room, closing the balcony doors. She sighed and sat back on her bed. "I was just thinking about my parents."

Layla sat up. "What were they like?"

Angel looked at the other girl. "I know they were amazing and both beautiful. I don't remember anything about them specifically, because I was only three when Krannert captured them. But, I'm told that my mother was powerful and my dad was the bravest Specialist around. My mom came here and my dad attended Red Fountain, so I always wanted to come here… but my grandparents didn't want me to because they felt that private tutors would be better."

"I've never heard of this Krannert," Layla said.

"Well, he's keeping his attacks to the smaller, less powerful and less known planets to stay under the radar," Angel said.

"I guess his strategy is working then," Layla said.

Angel laughed. "I guess so. Maybe we should get to sleep if we're going to Magix tomorrow morning." Layla agreed and the two both crawled into bed.

* * *

**Thanks to all my reviewers. Please keep it up!**


	3. A Day In Magix

**I'm sorry it took me a long time to upload this chapter, but the story is on my laptop and that doesn't get internet at the moment and my flashdrive had previously reached its limit. However, thanks to my reviewers. Please continue.**

* * *

A Day in Magix

"Oh, you'll love this outfit, Angel," Stella said holding a black skirt and a red top to her. "Wait, you're more of a teal girl. It'll match your eyes."

Angel sighed and shook her head. "I don't think I'm awake enough for shopping," she said. "How about we grab an espresso and go for a walk for a while?"

"Oh, girl, I hear you," Layla said. "Who else is in?"

"I could go for an espresso," Musa said.

"I like it," Bloom said. "Come on, Stella, we'll shop later. Today, we want to learn all about Angel."

"That hits the spot," Musa said after taking a sip of her espresso. "Nothing like caffeine in the morning to wake a person up."

Angel slowly sipped her coffee, watching the six girls interact. _So that's what you were like as a teenager, Musa. And, I never thought my mom would be so cool. Musa also forgot to mention that the Solarian shopping gene that Celeste has was inherited from her mom. Wow, Daisy just like her mom, while Violet's totally different. And, I can't even begin to list the similarities between Tecna and Mech, despite the gender difference._

"So, is the coffee on Avia as good as Stardust Coffee?" Stella asked Angel, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Oh, uh…"

"Stella, there is a Stardust on almost every planet," Tecna said. "Most likely she's had it before, considering she didn't need to look at the menu to order."

"Oh, yeah," Stella said throwing a hand behind her head and laughing.

"So, Angel, tell us about your home," Flora said. "I bet there are amazing forests for all the birds."

Angel nodded. She tried to remember her one visit to Avia as a kid. "Yeah, there are. There are pine forests, and jungles, and, well, everything you can imagine birds would like. I have a pet peacock."

"What's her name?" Stella asked.

"Well, first off, it's a he," Angel said. "And his name is Flare."

"Why would you get a male peacock?" Stella asked.

"Well," Tecna began, "the males are actually the ones with the beautiful tail feathers. They're meant to attract the female peacocks."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep," Angel nodded.

"Are there any penguins there?" Musa asked, forgetting her suspicion, but only for a second.

"Well, there are, but not near the castle," Angel said, knowing that she was just pulling shit out of thin air. "Why penguins?"

"Musa's had a thing for penguins since she saw the movie _Happy Feet_," Bloom said. "Which you probably never even heard of since it's from Earth."

Angel shook her head. She hadn't been allowed too much time for recreation as she was raised, and she rarely got to watch movies, unless they were educational.

"So, tell us about this guy that abducted your parents," Musa said.

"Musa," the other five members of the Winx Club frowned.

"I'm sure she doesn't want to talk about that," Flora said.

"Especially when there's shopping to be done," Stella said throwing her arms in the air. "Oh, I bet you would look fantastic in pink."

"Stella, I can't stand any more of your stores today," Layla complained. "Not after last weekend."

"Well, how about we all split up and meet back here in one hour?" Tecna said. "I do need to quickly run to the computer store."

"Come on, Stell," Bloom said turning her friend toward the clothing stores. "I'll shop with you."

"I'll go with you, Tecna," Flora said. "I've been meaning to get a storage disk for my computer because it's running out of memory. And the computer store is next to the flower shop."

"Where are you off to?" Musa asked Layla.

"I'm gonna check to see if the sporting goods store has anything new," Layla said. "What about you, Angel?"

"Well, I was going to head toward a music store," Angel said. "I mean, I had to leave in a hurry so I left all my music at home."

"Well, that's Musa's department," Layla said. "How about you two go to the music store and I'll meet you there in a few, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," Angel said.

"I guess so," Musa said. Musa looked at Angel before turning in the direction of the music store. Angel was walking next to her after only a few moments.

"So, Musa, do you have a boyfriend?" Angel asked.

Musa looked at the blonde girl before nodding. "You could call him that, I guess."

"You could call him that?" Angel asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that, yes, I do," Musa snapped. "But he's just really stubborn and I don't know if he would claim to be my boyfriend if asked." Musa took a calming breath before she continued. "What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah, but my grandparents disapprove of him. My grandparents would rather I marry a Duke twice my age than a prince just two years older."

"Well, that doesn't make any sense," Musa said.

"They're personal friends with the Duke," Angel said. "If I married him, they would immediately give up the throne to him. Otherwise I think they're trying to live forever."

"That sucks," Musa said quickly. She still didn't trust Angel completely. "So, tell be about the boyfriend."

"Oh, well, his name is Brandon –"

"Stop right there," Musa said turning to face the blonde. "Did you say _Brandon_?"

"Yeah," Angel said. "Why?"

"Stella's boyfriend is named Brandon," Musa said.

Angel stopped breathing mid breath. Technically, her boyfriend was Brandon, Jr. She hadn't thought about the fact that he was named after his father. "There has to be more than one Brandon in the universe," Angel said slowly. She then quickly changed the subject. "I wonder if they have any Dustin Timberpond here."

Musa frowned as Angel began searching the aisles. There was something definitely off about the girl. And how in the world did she wonder about the Dustin Timberpond CD? It was so new Musa had barely even heard a single track from it.

"Hey, Musa," Layla said coming up to the musical fairy. "You look disturbed."

"I just don't know if we can trust Angel," Musa said. "She seems off to me."

"And I didn't?" Layla asked.

"Well, no, you didn't," Musa said.

_25 years in the future:_

"And so, if you do not surrender the kingdom of Solaria to Krannert peacefully, you will never see your grandchildren, like your daughter, ever again," Stormy recited the letter she was writing to King Radius of Solaria.

"I hope she knows who she's dealing with," Celeste growled as she struggled in her bindings. "You had better take these bindings off. They're wrinkling my dress, and it's vintage Spella McCartney and it used to be my mother's."

"Celeste, shut up," her brother said, having given up his struggles a while earlier.

Celeste frowned. "I refuse to be treated like this," she snapped. "I am a princess."

"A royal pain in the ass, if you ask me," Stormy said.

"You know, you could really go for some de-frizzing gel," Celeste said.

Stormy growled and made a fist. "You want to say that again, pixie?" Celeste shook her head. "I didn't think so." She grabbed the scroll and walked out of the room slamming the door closed behind her. A few moments later, the door slowly opened again and a brunette boy with aqua eyes and glasses stuck his head in.

"Mech!" Celeste cried.

"Not so loud," Mech said quietly entering the room and ushering two girls in with him. The girls, the youngest of the bunch, were twins Daisy and Violet, both had gentle brown eyes and dark brown hair.

"Hey, aren't you two supposed to be at Alfea?" Brandon asked as they each undid the magic bindings of the Solarian siblings.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Red Fountain?" Violet asked twisting her dark hair into a bun.

"Come on," Daisy said pushing open a secret door in the wall. "We have to find Angel and then save Musa."

"Icy said that Musa got Angel into a portal," Celeste said as Brandon closed the door behind them.

"Could you provide us with a little light, Celeste?" Mech asked.

"Certainly," Celeste said changing into her Winx and holding the scepter of Solaria up for light. "Do you know where Musa is, Mech?"

"Probably wherever Krannert is," Violet said. "He has a crush on her."

"I believe that the more correct term is that he is sprung on her," Brandon said.

"Brandon," Daisy snapped. "Please don't talk like that."

"We can't take on Krannert," Mech said. "So we have to get to Solaria before the king can surrender to Krannert."

"Grandpa would never do that," Celeste claimed.

"Well, if he thinks he's never going to see either of us again, he just might," Brandon said. "Where's the ship you took here?"

"Yeah, about that…" Mech laughed.

"What he means is that we got shot down and it won't work," Daisy said.

"So we were thinking about taking one of those," Violet said pointing out a small window at one of Krannert's force's ship.

"What fun," Celeste said with a smile.

"I'm piloting then," Brandon said as he led them all to the hangar.

"That one's freshly fueled," Mech said pointing at a nice ship.

"That'll work then," Brandon said. "Follow my lead."

As soon as none of Krannert's men were looking Brandon jumped up and quietly ran to the ship, slipping inside to make sure that no one was in it. The other four were right behind him.

"How do we get this out without any of them following?" Daisy asked.

Brandon smiled. "That's easy enough, Daisy," he said as he turned on the main controls. He immediately went to the guns and shot every other ship, taking off critical parts before setting to the air. "Now, this will be a bit bumpy until we're out of the atmosphere, so hold on."


	4. Bonding Over Apples to Apples

**Here's the next chapter for ya'll. Thanks for all my reviews and please keep them coming. For those wondering, the character to come, Trend, is not Musa and Riven's child.**

* * *

Bonding Over Apples to Apples

_Present-day:_

"I have a great idea," Bloom said when the group all met back at the espresso shop.

"What's that, Sweetie?" Flora asked.

"Well, I got a game called Apples to Apples in the dorm room," Bloom said. "It's about the coolest game ever."

"How do you play?" Musa asked.

Bloom smiled as they all began back towards Alfea as she explained the rules of the game. "The only problem is that a lot of the people, places, and events won't make sense to any of you."

"Logically, only you should know those," Tecna said. "But, I have just the solution. We can cast a spell so that all the cards that will only make sense to you will change to cards we can all work with."

"What a great idea!" Bloom said enthusiastically. "Let's go!"

So, after adjusting the game, the seven girls got to playing. The adjective was 'sensual' and Flora was the judge. Each of the other six chose a card and threw it in. Flora picked up the six red cards and looked at them, fairly shocked.

_Vaticana (_planet of the monks)_, Spella McCartney, Alfea, my bathroom, Under Realm, _or _Ms. Griffin._ Flora couldn't decide which was the worst, not to mention the best. "Not this one," she said putting down _Spella McCartney_. "Sorry Stella. Okay, not my bathroom, definitely not Ms. Griffin. Not the Under Realm." That left her with her school or a place for monks. "I think I'm going to lose all possibility of a good after life, but, congratulations to who ever put down Vaticana."

"What!" five shocked fairies shrieked while Musa did a happy dance and took the green card.

"Well, at least Vaticana is beautiful," Flora said. "Have you seen the gardens there?"

"Well, I think Musa's more likely to have the bad afterlife just putting down Vaticana for the word 'sensual'," Layla said. "I was in a close second with Alfea, right?"

"Okay," Musa said flipping the next green card then leaning back. "The word is 'rough'."

"I wish Riven was a choice," Bloom said.

"Oh, be quiet," Musa stuck her tongue out at Bloom. "Let your cards do the speaking for you."

After a few minutes, all six other girls had placed their choices down. Musa picked them up and immediately began laughing. "What are you all smoking and where can I get some?"

"What are the choices?" Flora asked.

"Well, last time I checked, Pixies are not rough," Musa said. The six pixies in the air all looked at each other, then laughed. "Nor is slime, though that is gross. Soda pop? That's like the opposite of rough." Musa twisted her mouth as she thought. "Not the second sun of Solaria, not playing an instrument…"

"Maybe not for you," Tecna said.

"So, the winner is whip," Musa said laying down the last card.

"Woo-hoo!" Bloom cheered. "I win!"

"Wow, this game brings out a new side of everyone," Angel said with a smile.

"Okay, the next word is 'brilliant'." Bloom said turning over a new card. Seconds later, each of the girls had thrown down a card. Bloom turned them over for everyone to see. _Sparks, The Royal Family of Eraklyon, my hair, my love life, high tech processing chips, and the Flower of Life. _"Oh, wow… this is going to be difficult." Bloom thought the choices over. "Sorry, Tech, but high tech processing chips are too literal. And, considering Sparks is a frozen wasteland still, that's out too." Angel's face dropped slightly. "And, just because I'm dating Prince Sky doesn't mean the whole family is brilliant."

"Oh, pooey," Stella sighed.

"I'd rather not talk about the number of split ends in my hair," Bloom dismissed another card.

"So says the girl with perfect, shining red hair," Musa said.

"I thought that I could win with that card," Flora sighed.

"No way, I have this in the bag," Layla said.

"Hate to break it to you, Layla," Bloom said flipping over the _Flower of Life_ card, "but as much as I love the pixies and making sure they stay healthy, I think my love life is it the most brilliant thing in all the realms."

"Oh yeah," Musa jumped up to celebrate. "I win again."

"You seem to win every time you're not judging," Stella said judging by the fact that Musa's pile of wins just about equaled everyone else's put together.

"I think I found my true calling," Musa said.

"Oh, Riven will be so upset that he's now third in your life after music and Apples to Apples," Flora joked.

"Just as long as I don't have to be the one to tell him," Bloom said.

"I vote new game," Stella said.

"And what's that?" Layla asked.

"Truth or Dare," Stella said. "Duh!"

"That's only fun if there are guys to play with," Angel argued.

"Whatever," Stella said. "I think the total opposite. If there are guys, there are a lot less things I'd do or say than without them."

"So, who'll go first?" Flora asked.

"How about Angel," Musa said. "Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth," Angel said. "I feel a little too tired to do a dare."

"Okay then, tell us all about this boyfriend you mentioned on our way to the music store," Musa said with a smirk.

Angel sighed and smiled. "Well he's got dirty blonde hair and it's always messy. His eyes are light brown and he's in his last year of hero training."

"Get to the good stuff," Stella said.

Angel smiled thinking about her boyfriend. "Okay, he's got a resting heartbeat of 50 beats per minute, can tango like no other, and his lips are the perfect dark pink and full, and there's usually a slight hint of citrus in his kisses."

"Wow, that's specific," Flora said.

"What's his name?" Tecna asked.

"Brandon," Angel said.

"Whoa, what?" Stella yelled and jumped to her feet.

"Calm down, Stella," Bloom said. "It's probably just a coincidence. I mean, your Brandon couldn't be the only Brandon in the whole universe."

"Plus, her Brandon has messy blonde hair," Flora said. "I don't think I've ever seen your Brandon with messy hair, not to mention, his hair is brown."

"He had better not be my shnookums," Stella said.

Musa had a small smirk on her face that only Layla noticed.

"Hey, Musa, can I talk to you?" Layla asked as the girls began out for dinner.

"Sure," Musa said slowing her pace so that Layla and her had some privacy.

"Did you ask Angel about her boyfriend just to get Stella riled up?" Layla asked.

"Why would I want my friend to get angry?" Musa asked.

"Well, it seemed to me that you wanted Stella to get mad at Angel," Layla said. "I don't know why you don't like her so much."

"Tell you the truth, I don't know either," Musa said. "It's just that I can sense she's been lying about something and I want her to come out with the truth."

"Maybe she needs some time," Layla said. "Anyway, I don't think she's about to hurt any of us, considering she's a bit younger, not to mention we're all at Enchantix level."

"But why go searching specifically for Bloom, not to mention on Earth?" Musa asked.

"I don't know," Layla said. "Maybe she really wants help with that Krannert warlock and considering Bloom's power…"

"As Tecna would say, Bloom's the logical choice to go to for help?" Musa asked.

"Exactly," Layla nodded.

_25 years in the future:_

"King Radius," one of the Solarian Royal Guards said entering the war room where he was meeting with the kings of Tides, Eraklyon, and as well as a few smaller planets. "This just arrived. It's regarding your grandchildren."

"What is it?" King Radius demanded to know.

"They've been captured by Krannert," the solider said. "And Krannert is threatening them to the same fate as your daughter if you don't surrender Solaria."

The king of Eraklyon placed his hand on King Radius's shoulder. "We'll understand if you'd like to withdraw your forces and surrender to save your grandchildren."

King Radius stood straight and shook his head. "I feel this is a sacrifice I must make. It won't be long before Krannert has the whole universe under his control so this is our time to stop him."

A second solider came running in, a worried expression on his face. "One of Krannert's warships has just landed just inside the front gate, your majesty."

"We're all by you, Radius," another of the kings announced grabbing his phantoblade.

"Let's go," Radius nodded and led the men outside to do battle with Krannert's forces. They approached the ship just as the latch opened. Instead of Krannert's men, five teenagers walked out.

"Oh, Brandon, Celeste," King Radius cried dropping his phantoblade and taking his grandchildren in his arms. "You've escaped."

"Not without the help of Mech, Daisy, and Violet," Celeste said motioning to the other three.

"Where is Angel?" the king of Eraklyon asked.

"We don't know," Brandon said looking down. "Musa pushed her into a portal but we don't know where it leads to."

"There is a way to find her," King Radius said. "Come, to the Hall of the Universe. We will see where Musa sent her and then send a rescue ship to her. As for you five… Celeste, I want you to take them all to Alfea right this moment and explain to Headmistress Griselda why you're late for the school year."

"Yes, Grandfather," Celeste said looking down. "Come on you four. Griselda is going to put us in a never ending detention."

"If we're lucky," Violet said mumbled and rolled her eyes.

The kings of Solaria, Eraklyon, and Tides made their way to the Hall of the Universe. Radius stepped forward and spoke. "Please, show us where Musa sent the princess of Eraklyon and Sparks, Princess Angel."

The three kings suddenly saw the princess land in a yard, and was suddenly greeted by a man. It then fast-forwarded to the arrival of Bloom and Stella.

"How can it be?" Radius asked when the vision stopped. "Stella."

"Musa didn't just send her through an inter-dimensional portal, but a time portal," the king of Tides said.

"Please, show us our children," the king of Eraklyon said. Once again a vision appeared, but this time of five women and five men while one of the men was tossing pebbles at the magical barrier between him and freedom. The environment was of much darkness, like a roomy, underground cave.

"Where is that awful place?" Radius asked.


	5. Attack on Eraklyon

Attack on Eraklyon

_Present-day:_

Musa frowned watching Bloom, Angel, and Stella working on a spell. Angel had been around for a little more than two weeks and already, all the other Winx girls completely trusted her.

"I don't get you, Musa," Layla said sitting next to her. "I mean, she's trying so hard to earn your trust, but you're not even giving her a chance. What's up with that?"

"I don't know," Musa said. "I just, I know she's been lying to us about a lot of things."

"You did too," Layla reminded Musa. "About your dad. Maybe it's her way to protect herself emotionally."

"Maybe," Musa said.

"Now, come on," Layla said. "If you and I don't get to work on this spell, we'll never finish it on time."

Musa nodded and stood, but before the two could begin, Ms. Faragonda walked into the room. "Girls, I have some grave news."

"What is it, Ms. Faragonda?" Flora aksed.

"There has been an attack on the planet Eraklyon," Ms. Faragonda said. "By the dark warlock, Krannert."

"Oh no," Stella gasped. "Brandon's there."

"So is Sky," Bloom said.

"They are fine," Ms. Faragonda said. "They were the ones to contact me. But, several royals of other planets, as well as high classed citizens of Eraklyon have been captured. And Krannert has freed the Trix sisters and they are helping him."

"So he is working with the Trix," Musa said in a low voice, making a fist.

"They have asked for your help to defeat the witches," Ms. Faragonda said. "Helia will be here in a few minutes to pick you seven up."

"Seven?" Tecna asked.

"Angel is the only one who has ever seen Krannert," Ms. Faragonda said.

"But, she doesn't even have her Charmix yet," Musa said. "I don't think it's such a good idea."

"I do too have my Charmix," Angel mentioned quietly, but wasn't even heard.

"My decision is final, Musa," Ms. Faragonda said. "Now, I'd like you all to get ready."

Five minutes later, all seven girls were outside waiting for Helia's ship. As soon as it opened, Bloom and Stella ushered everyone onto the ship, eager to help their boyfriends on Eraklyon. Tecna and Flora, however, were perfectly fine to take things slowly since both Timmy and Helia were coming on the mission with them.

"Riven's not coming?" Musa asked.

"He's busy right now," Timmy said.

"With what?" Musa asked.

"We don't know," Helia said. "When we tried to call him, he quickly said he couldn't talk."

"Less talky, more flying," Stella said pushing both Helia and Timmy to their pilot and co-pilot seats. "My boyfriend's in danger and you want to talk about Riven?"

"So, as long as we have a nice flight ahead of us, let's hear about Krannert," Bloom suggested. "What can you tell us about him, Angel?"

Angel bit her lip. "Well, I know that he has this crystal around his neck that he can use to absorb powers," Angel said. "So, don't give him a chance to pull out his necklace."

"Will it permanently take away our powers?" Tecna asked.

"No, it's not permanent," Angel said. "But long enough to cause damage."

"What does he look like?" Flora asked.

"He's got dark hair and red eyes," Angel said. "Every time I've ever seen him, he's worn red armor and a black cape. And his skin has a dark pigment to it."

"Anything else we should know?" Bloom asked.

"Yes," Angel nodded. "He was trained as a Red Fountain Specialist before he became a warlock."

"Well, that makes things a little harder," Musa said.

"Okay then," Helia said. "When we get there, Bloom, Timmy, and I will take on Krannert and you six can take on the witches."

"Oh, Prince Sky," Icy called out as she walked through halls of the palace. "Brandon… come out, come out, wherever you are."

"You want us, come and get us," Sky's voice said over the intercom. "We're in the dragon stables."

"Let's get them, Icy," Stormy said blasting open a window and flying out. Icy was hot on her tail.

"Idiots," Darcy said once they were out of earshot. "That's obviously a trap and not where those two boys are." Darcy looked around the hall. _They could obviously hear us, so they must be in one of the rooms around here._

Darcy chose a door and kicked it open. Sky and Brandon both stood with their phantoblades ready. "Hello, boys."

"Back away, Darcy," Brandon yelled charging at her.

"Not happening," Darcy laughed. She multiplied herself so that the boys were surrounded. Then, from all sides, she blasted them with darkness. Both fell to the ground unconscious. "That's what I call a job well done." She tied the boys with magical binds and floated them down the hall to where Krannert where was sitting on the Eraklyon throne. "I got the prince and his stable boy," Darcy said dropping them on the ground.

"Good job, Darcy," Krannert said using his own magic to chain them to the wall near the king, queen, and several other high royals. "You may take a seat in the queen's throne."

Stormy and Icy entered a few minutes later, both with burn and scratch marks. Their jaws dropped when they say Darcy in the queen's throne examining her nails and talking lightly to Krannert.

"But, how did…" Icy began.

"How dare you go behind our backs, Darcy," Stormy yelled.

"Not my fault you two jumped right into a trap," Darcy said and laughed.

"But why do _you_ get to sit in the throne?" Stormy demanded.

Darcy simply pointed to the wall where the prince and Brandon were chained up. Both other witches sneered.

"It seems that there is a ship approaching," Krannert said. "I want you two to go check it out."

"It's those damn fairies," Icy said when the ship opened and the nine passengers jumped out.

"Where's Sky?" Bloom yelled.

"Where do you think," Icy asked.

"We've got things covered out here," Layla said as she, Stella, Tecna, and Flora all prepared to fight. "You go in and find Sky."

"Prepare for the cold," Icy said with a smile. "Ice coffin."

Stella and Layla both dodged the attack. Flora and Tecna were on either side of Stormy, Tecna deflecting the lightning and Flora growing vines to grab onto Stormy.

"You must be Krannert," Bloom yelled bursting into the throne room.

"I see my reputation precedes me," Krannert said standing from his seat. Bloom and Musa took to the air while Angel just hung back a little.

"Where's Sky?" Bloom yelled.

"Just take a look around," Krannert said, motioning to the wall behind Bloom where all his prisoners were chained. He turned to Darcy. "I believe that you have a job to do, Darcy."

Darcy sighed and stood up, attacking Bloom and Musa causing them both to fall and crash to the ground.

"Stop that," Angel yelled. Her Winx outfit was a dark blue, short dress and very high ankle boots. She threw a fireball at the witch that knocked her down and stopping her attack.

Krannert frowned and began pulling a necklace from his shirt, until Timmy shot him with his laser gun and knocked him off his feet. Krannert's eyes began to glow red and he threw a wave of energy that knocked everyone off their feet.

"Seems to me like you want to shake things up," Musa said pushing herself back to her feet. She then threw her sonic bass attack at Krannert and Darcy, who was also getting back to her feet.

"Timmy," Helia said motioning to all the royals hanging on the wall. "Start shooting the chains and I'll catch them."

"Right," Timmy nodded and shot the chains holding Sky to the wall.

Bloom attacked Krannert as he got back to his feet again. However he dodged and pulled out his crystal. "Absorbus!" A black beam hit Bloom and she lost her powers. Angel caught her as she crashed to the ground.

"You'll pay for that," Musa yelled and flew at Krannert.

"Musa, no!" Angel warned, but it was too late.

"Absorbus!" Musa fell to the ground and rolled right to Krannert's feet. "Well, hello there."

Musa looked up at him and felt a shiver go through her spine. Krannert reached down and took her face in his hand. "You're quite the cute one. Please, tell me, what do they call you?"

"Get away from her," Bloom yelled and started to run at Krannert.

Darcy blocked the path. "What exactly do you think you're going to do about it? You don't have any powers. And, as long as I have the advantage…" Darcy flung Bloom across the room into Helia's arms.


	6. The Truth Comes Spilling Out

**First, you probably don't know who Krannert is. Hint, it's not Riven. I was tempted to change it after one reviewer said that (s)he thought (s)he knew who Krannert is, but that would change way too much of what I already have written. No, Riven is a good guy... ish. I mean, however good he is in the television (while not dating Darcy at least) is how good he is, maybe a little better than that.**

**Also, I realize that he is dressed like Darkar... not him either. **

**Also, the T-rating means I am allowed to use cussing.**

**Also, no Bloomelia subplot. That just is a coincidence that she landed in his arms. As for Darcy being jealous... you'll figure it out.**

* * *

The Truth Comes Spilling Out

_25 years in the future:_

"My dear princess, Musa," Krannert cooed as he stroked Musa's face. Krannert had the royal orchestra in the ballroom and was forcing Musa to dance with him. "Why do you keep turning me down? I am the only one you have left."

"I have Riven," Musa insisted while glaring into Krannert's eyes.

Krannert laughed. "You haven't seen him in, how long has it been now, thirteen, fourteen years?"

"Twelve," Musa snapped.

Krannert pulled Musa close and took a deep breath in her hair. "You don't even know if he's still alive."

"I know he is," Musa said. "I can feel it in my heart."

Krannert smiled wickedly. He tangled a few of his fingers in Musa long black hair and kissed her neck with a little suck and lick. Musa tried to pull away, but Krannert held tight. With a wave of his hand the ballroom faded and the two materialized in Musa's bedroom.

"Let me go, Krannert," Musa yelled struggling to get out of his arms.

"I can't do that, beautiful," Krannert said. "You see, I find everything about you attractive. Your frown, your struggling…" He made a purring noise as his eyes traveled down her body. "Especially your slim body."

Musa began pounding her fists on Krannert's chest until he grabbed them and held them tight in his hand. "You will be my queen, Musa. And it will be your choice." He pushed her onto the bed and crawled on after her, pinning her down.

"You have nothing to offer me," Musa said as she struggled.

"Oh, but I do," he said in her ear. "Because I know what you want, and that is a child of your own. And I can give you that."

Tears were pouring from Musa's eyes as she continued to struggle. "I don't want your child. I want Riven's."

"But you've tried with him," Krannert said. "And you've failed. Two miscarriages. I can promise a healthy pregnancy. A beautiful daughter that will take after you. She'll be as beautiful as you and as strong as me. The perfect child, right?"

"Leave me alone," Musa begged as she felt her body lose strength from her crying.

"Why would I do that now?" Krannert asked as he began to take his armor off. "You're just how I want you. Weak and broken. You've failed them, Musa. You failed Stella and Bloom. Stella's children are likely to live the same fate as their parents and you couldn't tell Bloom a thing about where her daughter is. You've failed Riven because you're not as strong as you pretend. You've failed Flora and Tecna because their children are soon to suffer the same fate as their parents. The only person you haven't failed is me. Tell me you love me, Musa."

"I won't," Musa said, tears still streaming from her eyes. "I don't."

"You will learn to in time," Krannert said.

_Present-day:_

"Take them all out, Darcy," Krannert said, still holding onto Musa. "But I think I'll keep this one."

It was clear that Darcy was tweaked by Krannert's attraction to Musa, but she kept her feelings to herself. She multiplied herself so that she could blast the group from four sides.

_I forgot she could do that_, Angel thought to herself. _Okay, what did Musa tell me about Darcy… not much since she was defeated before I could cast a spell._

"As if one of you isn't ugly enough," a rough voice said from the doors behind Angel. She turned to see a redheaded boy holding a purple phantoblade.

"Oh, goody," Darcy said with a smile. "I get to crush you now."

"Take your best shot, Darcy," Riven said jumping at one of the Darcies. He would have cut through her, but she turned into smoke, leaving three Darcies left. Angel took a shot at one, but that one disappeared too, and moments later, Riven had narrowed it down to the single real Darcy. Darcy shot an attack at Angel, but by turning her back on Riven, she found herself kicked down moments later.

"Why you," Darcy stood back up and glared at Riven, only to have Angel's attack send her flying across the room. It was with perfect aim and a lot of luck that Darcy hit Krannert and not Musa.

"Musa," Riven ran up to his terrified girlfriend and quickly guided her away from where Darcy and Krannert were yelling at each other and pulling themselves off the floor. "You okay?"

Musa nodded quickly. "Where were you?"

"Running late. Faragonda contacted me."

"How do we beat this guy, Angel?" Bloom looked at the girl.

"If I knew that, he would have been stopped long ago," Angel said.

Krannert finally stood up, but didn't look like he was about to attack. Despite the fact he had the upper hand, he and Darcy fled the room. "What was that about?" Timmy asked.

"I'm guessing that was about us," Stella said as she, Layla, Tecna, and Flora all walked into the room. "And that whole army of Eraklyon outside," Stella continued pointing out the window where a huge army was approaching. She turned to see Brandon just coming to on the ground. "Oh, Brandon! Are you alright, Shnookums?" She kneeled down next to him and pulled him to lean against her.

Suddenly, Musa's face darkened and she turned to face Angel. "Okay, spill it!"

"Spill what?" Angel asked.

"The truth you've been hiding from us," Musa snapped. "You said you were three when Krannert captured your parents. But there is no way that could be true because that guy couldn't have been five years older than me. So, unless he could kidnap kings and queens when he was ten, _you've _been lying to us this whole time."

Angel sucked in a breath. "It's complicated," she said before turning out of the room and heading down a hall that was a short cut to the gardens.

"Someone should talk to her," Flora said.

"Someone should put her behind bars," Musa said. "Everything she told us has been a lie! Notice how Krannert took Bloom's and my powers, but not hers? Why do you think that is?"

"What you're saying makes perfect sense, Musa," Tecna said. "Angel could be working for Krannert."

Helia shook his head. "I know your logic tells you that, Tecna," he said. "But there's something about her that tells me to trust her."

"I feel that too," Flora said. Bloom nodded in agreement from where she was on the ground nursing Sky's head on her lap.

"I think we should find her before we jump to conclusions," Layla said.

Everyone agreed to that. However, they also needed to tend to all the weak royals. Once the army had arrived and taken over tending to the royals, everyone split up looking for her. It was Musa who found her staring out over a lake.

"I used to spend hours here when I was young," Angel said glancing behind her to see the angered Musa.

"You've been here before?" Musa asked, growing angrier by the second.

Angel turned around to face the musical princess. "I'm ready to tell you all the missing pieces of my puzzle now," she said.

"Good," Musa said. "Let's find everyone else."

Angel shook her head no. "Just you, Musa. Please, take a seat." Musa narrowed her eyes and sat down. "The only lie I told you was that I was from Avia."

"Funny," Musa snapped. "That's the one thing I believed about you."

"Well, I certainly couldn't tell you that I was the princess of Sparks and Eraklyon," Angel said. Musa's eyes narrowed even more. "I'm not from this time, Musa. About twenty-five years or so from now, you're are going to push me through a time portal."

"Wait, back up," Musa said. "_I'm _going to put you here?"

Angel nodded. "I'm from the future. Bloom is my mom and Sky is my dad. In about a year, Krannert will have enough forces to start taking over small planets. There will be a huge war across the universe and Krannert and the Trix will be running the evil side. In about ten years, my parents will disappear in battle. Not long after that, Stella and Brandon will disappear as well. You and Flora will watch out for me, Brandon Jr., Celeste, and Mech for the next few years, as Tecna, Timmy, Layla, and Helia all disappear as well. When I am five, you, Flora, and Riven set off on a rescue mission that only you return from, and you only return because Riven pushes you into an escape pod on a damaged ship and ejects you at high speed toward the nearest Eraklyon ship. You then take it upon yourself to mentor me, Stella's kids, Flora's twins, and Tecna's kid and make sure we get the proper education. In about eighteen years, you and Darcy are going to be in an intense battle and you will hit Darcy hard enough to send her into a four-month coma, from which she awakes, but is catatonic, which slows Krannert's forces immensely and saves Cloud Tower from being taken over. Eraklyon, Solaria, and Tides are among the few free places left in the universe, and Krannert was attacking Sparks with Icy, Stormy, and a whole army when you push me into the time portal. I didn't know it was a time portal until I found out that Bloom was still in school."

Musa blinked a few times. "All my friends have kids except me?" she asked. At least Angel knew that she wasn't going to have to spend an hour trying to convince Musa she wasn't lying.

"Well, Layla doesn't," Angel said. "But she did have a sickness for a while and when she finally got better, it turned out that she was sterile. And, it's not that you didn't want kids. In fact, you were the first of your friends pregnant, but you had a miscarriage. And, the reason Riven forced you into an escape pod during that last mission was because you were pregnant again. But, once again, you had a miscarriage. You were so devastated when you lost the baby that I didn't see you for three weeks, and we were living in the same building at the time."

"So, we all marry who we're with now?" Musa asked.

"Well, technically, Flora and Helia never got legally married," Angel said. "They had a ceremony, but the never had an official legalization. But, pretty much, yeah. It's like you all found your perfect match."

Musa stared at the girl. "I knew you looked too familiar," she said after a moment.

"You always tell me I have my mother's eyes," Angel said. "My grandparents, King and Queen of Eraklyon, take enough time telling me that I look mostly like my dad. They're the ones that want me to marry a Duke that is almost twice my age because it's one of their friend's sons. But, I'm in love with Brandon… Jr., that is." Angel turned back to the lake. "Krannert is going to pursue you for the rest of your life. That's why you're never hurt in battle. One time, Icy broke your arm, and then next time Icy was spotted, she had both arms broken, presumably by Krannert."

"So, how exactly are you supposed to get back to the future?" Musa asked.

"You must have been planning to send me here for some time, because you and Palladium taught me how to set the Virtual Reality Chamber as a time machine that can send people forward in time."

"I send you back in time, to help us defeat Krannert now before he's powerful so you can return to a good future?" Musa asked. "I don't know, doesn't exactly seem my style."

"Well, it doesn't work that way," Angel admitted. "After Darcy woke into her catatonic state, Icy and Stormy went back in time and stopped you from putting her into a coma in the first place, but when they returned, Darcy was still catatonic. My life has been written, but we can still change your future. I guess that if I find out how to defeat Krannert now, I can return to my time and defeat him."

Musa nodded and stood up. "Okay, we're going to go find the others and you're going to tell them the truth about where you're from. That is, you'll tell them you're from the future. Something tells me you shouldn't tell them you're Bloom's daughter or that you know too much about any of them because I hear it's dangerous to know too much about the future, and, if what you say is true, telling them could change things that they probably wouldn't want changed, such as the kids they have."


	7. Battle Plans

**You had better be thankful for this chapter because my computer decided to give me a heart attack (luckily the computer was unsuccessful). But, it took me about 20 minutes to transfer this chapter from one computer to the one that has internet. So, to help ease the pain in my not madly beating heart from frustration, please review. Don't worry, the story is almost finished, so you don't have to worry about me just stopping right at the climax, so when you do review, tell me something more than "continue" please. Tell me what you don't like, your predictions, who your favorite character is, if you think I'm not characterizing one of the canon characters correctly.**

**As for future Krannert and Musa where we last saw them... I'll let you make your own predictions. If you feel that Krannert would have 'violated' her, then that's your version. If you feel thats even below Krannert, or that he wouldn't for fear of turning Musa away forever, then lucky Musa. I purposely left that open to interpretation because this is rated T, but I didn't want to completely rule out that possibility.**

**Now, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Battle Plans

"Absolutely not!" Griselda shook her head. "You may not go chasing Krannert into space."

"But, if we don't, he'll take over the whole universe," Bloom said. "If Angel is telling the truth this time, then we have to stop him now, before he can take over."

"But you have no idea how to," Palladium said.

"As illogical as it is to chase a man with great powers," Tecna said. "It is even more illogical to sit around and let him build more power. If we go after him before he has an army, we can beat him."

"Two of you don't even have your powers," Griselda reminded them.

"They'll have them back by the end of the week," Angel said. "And it will take longer than that to find Krannert. I don't want what happened to my world to happen again."

"Even if it hasn't happened yet," Stella said.

"Please, Ms. Faragonda," Bloom begged.

"You don't have enough power to defeat him alone," Ms. Faragonda said. The Winx girls all groaned. "Which is why I will choose the rest of the finest fairies and ask Griffin and Saladin to also provide help. And I assume you will be bringing along the recent graduates of Red Fountain."

"Wouldn't think of leaving them behind," Stella said.

"Good, we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning," Ms. Faragonda said. "Otherwise, classes will be suspended until we return."

"Wait, you're coming with us?" Musa asked.

"Please, Angel," Ms. Faragonda began. "Tell me, is Krannert's crystal named the Crystal of Opposing Forces by any chance?"

Angel closed her eyes and thought for a minute. "I think it is," she said.

Ms. Faragonda pulled out a book and opened it to a page. "That's it," Musa said recognizing it.

"I feared as much," Ms. Faragonda said. "It will take as much magic as we can get to stop him because, every time he absorbs powers, the powers are added to his. So, he can absorb powers over and over again, and just keep building his strength."

"That must be why he's keeping my mother," Angel said. "So that every time her power returns, he can take it from her all over again."

"It seems logical," Tecna said.

"Well, here's an idea," Layla said. "We take the Crystal of Opposing Forces from him. He'll lose all that power."

"It's not that simple," Ms. Faragonda shook her head. "The Crystal will already have given him the power."

"Well, why don't we snatch the crystal from him and then use it on him?" Stella asked.

"That is actually a brilliant plan," Professor Avalon said. "But, hopefully he hasn't taken too much power because that could kill someone."

"Which is why I will be the one to use the crystal if we do get it," Ms. Faragonda said.

"Ms. Faragonda, no," Bloom gasped. "You can't do that."

"I will not risk my students dying," she said. "Once I take his powers you must destroy the crystal. That will stop him from getting the powers back."

"Wait, I have an idea," Flora said. "If we splash some of the tears from the Black Willow on him first, he might lose enough power so that it won't be too much power for you handle, Ms. Faragonda."

"What a great idea, Flora," Bloom cried and threw her arms around her friend.

"Alright," Ms. Faragonda said with a nod. "Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Layla, go retrieve some water. Angel, is there any way for Musa and Bloom to get their powers back quicker?"

Angel shook her head. "Not that I know of. Last time he stole my powers, it was a full three days before I could even feel any magic in me again."

"Great," Musa said with a sarcastic eye roll. "So we just sit around and do nothing for the mean time?"

"I believe I have a better idea," Professor Avalon said. "If Krannert is able to steal their powers during a battle, maybe we should start teaching them to defend themselves without magic."

"We could have those boys they're going to be spending their time with anyway start teaching them the basics," Griselda said.

"I believe everyone knows what to do," Ms. Faragonda said. "I'll send word to Griffin and Saladin. Griselda, Avalon, Wizgiz, Palladium, could you please select those that you feel would be the most useful in battle and please continue training them for battle?"

"Of course, Headmistress," Palladium nodded as he and the other teachers walked out. Stella transported herself, along with Flora, Layla, and Tecna to Linphea. Angel followed the teachers, needing to brush up on her battle skills. Bloom and Musa went to call their boyfriends.

"Okay, how do you even activate this thing?" Musa asked Riven when he and Sky arrived at the Alfea grounds. She was holding one of the weapons the heroes used, but couldn't seem to get a blade from it.

"Oh, come on, Musa," Riven said pulling her into his arms. "I _know_ you didn't call me here to teach you to fight." He bent down and was about to kiss her when there was a cough.

"I believe she did call you here to teach her to fight," Griselda said. Musa's face had turned as red as her shirt.

"Come on, Krannert," Icy said with a smile. "They won't be suspecting it, and with Bloom powerless, now is the best time to attack those fairies."

"It is probably true," Krannert said with a smile. "Let's do it."

"Come on, boys," Codatorta yelled at his men as they continued training. "If we're going into battle, I don't want you looking to the fairies and witches to defend you. This man is aiming to take their powers. You'll be there to defend them."

"This is going to be so embarrassing, don't you think," one hero said to another.

"As usual, yes," his friend replied.

"Hey, Bloom," Mirta said approaching Bloom, Musa, Riven, Sky, and Brandon. "I heard you two had your powers stolen."

"Yes, we did," Musa confirmed. She swung a blade around, but Riven blocked her every swing without even looking at her as he conversed with Brandon. "But that doesn't mean we're not going to go into battle like everyone else."

"But, you don't hardly know the basics about fighting with weapons," Mirta said.

"We should have our powers back by the end of the week," Bloom said. "And who knows how long it will take to find Krannert."

"Not very long at all," Icy said appearing with Darcy and Stormy on either side of her. Krannert appeared in front of them on the ground.

"Back away before I make you," Riven said stepping up to Krannert's challenge.

"Try," Krannert said throwing his arm, flinging Riven half way across the yard. At least it brought the attention of the rest of the school to where Krannert and the witches were.

"I definitely did not see this happening," Angel said to herself.

"Get away from my students," Ms. Faragonda yelled rushing onto the lawn.

"What are you going to do about it?" Icy asked landing in front of the aged fairy.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do, Icy," Griffin's voice rang out as she and several of her witches arrived at Alfea. "You girls go for Darcy and Stormy. Leave Icy to me."

"How many times are we going to have to prove we run that school?" Stormy asked.

"Depends, how many times are we going to have to prove you don't?" one of the witche students asked. "If you haven't realized, you've never actually beaten us."

"Why I oughtta!" Stormy yelled and began trying to zap the witches surrounding her.

_25 year in the future:_

"So, I hear you all got big-time busted by Griselda," Trend, princess of Popularis and dorm-mate of Angel, Celeste, Daisy, and Violet said when the three girls all walked in. "Is this true?"

"Yeah, it is," Violet said flopping on the sofa.

"Well, next time, please take me with," Trend begged. "I love going on adventures."

"At least if you had come, we wouldn't be in so much trouble," Celeste sighed. "I don't even know why I'm in so much trouble. I had to go to Sparks to pick up Angel."

"Speaking of the fire-girl, where is she?" Trend asked. She looked around, her platinum blonde hair falling perfectly back into place when she stopped throwing her head from side to side. Her large green eyes searched the faces of her three dorm-mates.

"We'd tell you if we knew, honest," Daisy said. "But Musa sent her into a portal so Krannert couldn't catch her."

"Oh, tough break," Trend said and lay back. "So… where's Krannert now…?"

"Sparks," all three other girls answered in unison.

"Oh, I have to most perfect dress for the dance… you can still all go to the dance, right?"

"Yeah, we can," Celeste said. "I don't if Mech can go, though."

"Chill, Cel, I'm sure Saladin will let him go," Violet said. "What, is Saladin gonna punish him for using his training to do what it was supposed to help him do? He'll just think of it as field work."

The next morning, the four girls all walked into breakfast. Immediately, the room went silent as all the other fairies stared at the four juniors. Daisy allowed herself to shrink slightly as she began readjusting her loose green skirt and matching peasant top. Violet, her sister's opposite, straightened out and marched toward their usual seats, making sure not to trip in her thin stiletto black heels, tight red mini skirt and dark blue tube top. Trend and Celeste, following Violet's lead, dragged Daisy with them, Celeste in her signature pink dress and her hair having been perfectly curled and Trend in black low-rise boy-shorts and a dark pink crop top with a slight turtleneck. As soon as Violet sat down and began twisting her hair into a bun, the rest of the room began talking again, rumors of the three Winx kids and the whereabouts of Angel spreading faster than lightning.

"Oh, Vi," Trend said sitting across from the proud brunette. "Marvel asked me to tell you to call him today after classes. He's sweet on you."

"Your brother likes her?" Daisy asked. She looked at her sister. "Why?"

"Says he likes her 'tude," Trend said. "He was talking about her all summer. Violet this. Violet that. 'Can you get me a date with Vi, Trend?'"

"Did he really ask that?" Violet asked, her cheeks going a bit red.

"Well, no… I suppose he thinks he can get a date with you on his own," Trend said with a laugh. "Big brothers are such losers, right, Cel?"

"Yep," Celeste said. "What's Brand gonna do at the dance without Angel?"

"He'll survive," Violet assured the Solarian princess. "Now, what dress should I wear? Oh, I know, that strapless one I got last spring. I haven't gotten a chance to wear it yet."

"You wore it to Aunt Rose's birthday party," Daisy kindly reminded her twin.

Violet sighed. "I haven't gotten a chance to wear it anywhere important," she clarified.

Meanwhile, on Sparks, Krannert growled as his captain told him of the escape of the 'Solarian brats,' and how, after scouring the whole universe, including all the places Krannert had yet to gain rule of, there was no sign of Angel. "It's as if she just disappeared. We even sent a task force to Earth and they have yet to send any promising reports."

"Get out," Krannert yelled, pointing toward the door. "I can't believe the idiots I'm working with." Krannert stood from the throne and made his way to Musa's bedroom. He dismissed the guards outside her door and the maids in her room. "Musa, my love…"

"Don't call me that," Musa said glaring at the man over her knees. She had her legs pulled up against her body.

"I need you to tell me where you sent the little Angel," Krannert said stroking her hair.

"You'll never find her," Musa said and refused to say more.

After a few minutes, Krannert was getting frustrated. "Okay, if you won't tell me, I'll take it from you." His eyes began to glow and he grabbed Musa's head. His fingers slowly began sinking into her head and Musa began to scream in agony.

"_Are you sending me to Solaria?" Angel asked. _

"_No," Musa shook her head. She took the girl's shoulders and looked her in the eyes, so much like Bloom's. "You have to think of the place you want to be more than anywhere else. Anywhere, but don't tell me. You know where you want to go?" Angel nodded. "Okay. When the portal opens, jump in." Musa used all her Winx to open the portal, and the blonde princess jumped in._

"Damn it," Krannert yelled releasing Musa. The harmonic girl slumped forward, and grabbed her head, tears pouring from her eyes. There were few things more painful than a memory being forcefully taken by Krannert.

Kranner began to pace. "One of those Solarian brats will know where she wants to go more than anywhere else. Icy!"

"Yes, Krannert?" Icy asked opening the door to Musa's room.

"Where is Prince Brandon?"

Icy sighed. "Reports place him back at Red Fountain."

"Prepare my ship," Krannert said. "Get my son on board. We're taking a trip to Red Fountain."

"And Musa?" Icy asked, her voice dropping.

"Yes, she will be coming as well," Krannert said. "But I'll take her on board myself."


	8. Krannert Beaten, But Not Quite

**A big thanks to LadyNightSky for pointing out my grammar mistake in the last chapter. It has been corrected.**

**Also, yes, Krannert does have a son. You'll find out about him in this chapter. As well as we meet three new boys from Red Fountain (future) that are on Mech and Brandon, Jr.'s team.**

**Okay, here's a little information I forgot to include. Brandon Jr. and Angel are the only two Winx kids in the correct grade. Mech started with Brandon because Brandon is his best friend. Celeste, Violet, and Daisy all developed their Winx early, so they are a year ahead in school as well because Angel didn't want to start alone. All other characters are in the correct grade.**

**And, don't forget Diaspro's child.**

**Lastly, I have an idea for a sequel, so please tell me if you want a sequel or not so that I can start writing it if people want it.**

* * *

Krannert Beaten, But Not Quite

_Present-day:_

"So you're this horrible Krannert I've heard about," Ms. Faragonda said approaching the man in the red armor and black cape.

"I really don't know why you all seem to know me," Krannert said with a hearty laugh. "But, yes, I am the great Krannert."

"Delusions of grandeur," Griselda said standing by Faragonda's side.

"Remember, don't let him get your powers," Faragonda quietly warned Griselda. Griselda nodded to say she understood, then both teachers attacked Krannert. He blocked himself with a fire shield, then threw fireballs at both women.

"Hey, those are my powers he's using," Bloom yelled and tried to charge him with her phantoblade.

"Whoa," Sky grabbed her wrist and held her back. "Just a thought, but maybe Brandon and I should try to handle this."

"I guess you're right," Bloom nodded. Brandon and Sky nodded to one another, then went charging at Krannert. Moments later, both boys were flying backwards and landed at Bloom's feet.

"I hate fighting bad guys we can't even get close enough to attack without having powers," Brandon said.

"We're back," Stella announced as a shining orb appeared and the four missing Winx girls appeared.

"We didn't take _that_ long, did we?" Layla asked noticing the fighting.

"Get out of Krannert's line of fire," Angel yelled blasting the warlock from behind, then dodging behind a tree so he couldn't steal her power.

Krannert threw an attack that sent Griselda flying onto Alfea's rooftop causing the small group to gasp. Meanwhile, the witches were dealing with the Trix girls. Griffin seemed to have Icy easily under control and, while Stormy was pissed as all hell, several of the witches were actually defeating her. Darcy was causing a bit of trouble, but then Layla and Tecna joined in with the witches and several fairies already fighting her to help try to subdue the witch with the powers of darkness.

Angel, Musa, Bloom, Riven, Brandon, Sky, Stella, and Flora (with plenty of tears from the Black Willow) had all managed to gather behind a couple of columns close enough together so they could talk. Mirta, after a failed attempt to grab the Crystal, was blasted right between the two columns and dodged a blast from the Crystal. "How do we get close enough to Krannert to get the Crystal of Opposing Forces from him?" Mirta asked looking at the group.

"I'll do it," Bloom said. "I don't have any power from him to take."

Riven peeked around the corner of the column to see Krannert had taken to the air and the turned back to Bloom. "You'll never get close enough unless you come up from behind," he said. "So, unless you plan to fly without wings…" he left it at that.

"Send Musa," Angel said from her position next to Bloom.

"What?" Riven snapped. "How about, No!"

"He won't hurt her," Angel assured him. "As my boyfriend says, 'Krannert is sprung on her. Always has been, always will be.'"

"I don't want Musa to put herself at that much risk," Riven said.

Musa, who was behind the other pole, turned to Flora. "Give me the tears, Flora," she said holding out her hand.

"What are you doing?" Riven asked racing up to her.

"I'm going to get that Crystal then splash some tears on him," Musa said.

"Let him come to you," Angel said. "It shouldn't take him too long."

"Okay then, let's go," Sky said and everyone raced off in different directions.

Riven quickly grabbed Musa's hand. "Be careful," he said before pulling her into a deep kiss.

"I have to go now, Riven," Musa said when they pulled away again. She stared at him for a moment. "I love you." She ran off before he could respond.

"I love you too, Musa," Riven said watching her run onto the battlefield.

"Over here, Krannert," Stella yelled blasting him as he turned toward her.

"No, over here," Flora called and threw an attack as Krannert was about to zap Stella's powers."

"Timmy, may I borrow that?" Musa asked for the boy's gun.

"Uh, sure," Timmy said handing it over.

"Okay, you might want to get out of here then," she said aiming at Krannert as he turned to Mirta as she blasted him. Timmy ran off. "Down here, Krannert," Musa said firing a few shots at Krannert, hitting him twice out of three shots.

Krannert looked down and a smirk crossed his face. He landed right in front of her too quickly for her to even take a step back. "So, Musa, is it?"

"Take this, Krannert," Musa snapped as she snatched the Crystal and pulled it hard enough that the chain snapped. She then took a few steps back as his eyes began to glow a dark red and he roared in anger. Musa then opened the little container of tears and splashed it on his face. She took a few more steps back as he tried to advance on her, but he suddenly found Riven's phantoblade at his chest.

"Get out of my way, punk," Krannert yelled sweeping his arm at Riven. A strong wind blew, but not strong enough to move Riven.

"Ms. Faragonda," Musa yelled approaching her head mistress and giving the Crystal to the old woman. "Take him down."

"Absorbus!" Ms. Faragonda chanted and pointed the Crystal at Krannert. The warlock/Specialist howled in anger as the little power he had left him in a beam of white light. Ms. Faragonda then smirked. "I believe those tears did the trick. Now, for those three…"

"Please, Faragonda," Griffin said, "Let me handle these drop-outs."

"Gladly," Ms. Faragonda said handing Ms. Griffin the Crystal. Moments later, all three Trix had their magic taken from them.

"We'll have them all sent to somewhere they can't break free from," Saladin assured the two headmistresses.

"Shouldn't you destroy the Crystal now?" Bloom asked.

"Well, then you and Musa might not get your powers back," Ms. Faragonda said. She looked around. "Flora, dear, did you happen to get any extra tears?"

"Oh we got plenty," Stella said pulling holding up a whole gallon of tears. Layla seemed to have another two gallons.

"We never knew if the first try might miss," Layla said. "Or, if we might need them when we go with Angel to the future…"

"What!" Griselda snapped. "The future!"

"Well, she can't go alone," Flora said. "So we figured, we'd go with her. There has to be a way to get back if Angel is here now."

"Well, I'd like you to drop a single drop on Bloom and Musa," Ms. Faragonda said. "See if they can get their powers back."

After dropping a single drop on each girl, the two looked at one another. "Winx time, I hope," Bloom said. Musa nodded.

They both stood ready, and transformed, each into her Enchantix form. "We've got our powers back."

"A single drop took you far enough back to before your powers were stolen," Ms. Faragonda said. "Now, Saladin, if you would like the honor of destroying this crystal."

Saladin placed it on the ground, then smashed it with the bottom of his staff.

"Now, to the future!" Stella yelled.

_25 years in the future:_

Krannert's ship approached Red Fountain. Codatorta and Saladin ushered all the juniors, sophomores, and freshmen inside as the school's top team stood ready to fight.

"Can't I go one week without getting attacked by Krannert in one way or another?" Brandon asked turning to look at Mech and two other boys. One boy had long white-blonde hair and grey eyes and stood a bit taller than all the other boys. This was Prince Marvel from Popularis. The other boy had spiked dark blonde hair and dark eyes. He was a duke from Eraklyon, son of Diaspro, named Trine.

"I'd say that it seems to be something passed down through the generations," Trine said with a smirk crawling on his face.

"Don't let him get to you, Brandon," Marvel said pulling out a dark red phantoblade. "He's just jealous that you're with Angel and her grandparents want her to marry his uncle rather than him."

"Like I'd even be interested in Angel when I never see her without Celeste and Trend," Trine said as his smirk grew even larger. "Angel's got nothing on those two."

Mech managed to hold Brandon off as he lunged at Trine, but there was no one to stop Marvel as their fifth teammate wasn't outside.

"That's my sister you're talking about," Marvel said dropping his phantoblade and throwing a punch at Trine's face. Trine blocked the punch, then threw one of his own, getting Marvel in the gut.

"This is not the time to be fighting each other," Mech yelled, struggling to hold Brandon back, not wanting a repeat of an all out brawl in their group. "Where is Chase?"

"Hey, you two," Codatorta yelled running up to the group. A taller boy with broad shoulders and long dark red hair and bright yellow eyes was right behind their instructor. "If ye two can't keep off each other then one of ye's going back inside."

Trine pushed off Marvel. "For the record, he attacked me," he said turning back toward where Krannert's ship was coming from. Marvel took a deep breath and bent forward to pick up his phantoblade.

"Chase, I want ye between those two," Codatorta said to the boy with him.

"Yes, Sir," Chase said stepping between Trine and Marvel.

"Stand ready, boys," Codatorta said as the ship landed in the Red Fountain courtyard. The latch opened and Icy and Stormy stepped out first, quickly followed by Krannert.

"I only want one thing," Krannert said stepping toward the group. He pointed a finger at Brandon. "I want Junior to tell me where Angel is."

"If I knew, I would have rescued her by now," Brandon said with narrowed eyes.

"I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way, then," Krannert said nodding to Icy and Stormy. The two witches attacked, Icy taking on Saladin and Stormy taking on Codatorta. Krannert yelled and waved a hand, sending the rest of Brandon's team flying backwards. Brandon tried to move, but found himself frozen. Krannert's eyes began to glow and Krannert entered his mind. Brandon began to yell in pain.

On board, Musa bit her lip. She hated what was happening. She needed to escape. Krannert's son, Caleb, was working on a puzzle on the floor. Musa kneeled next to the eight-year-old boy. "Hey, Caleb, you like candy, right?"

"I love it," the boy said looking at her.

"Well, see that boy with the glasses outside?" Musa pointed at Mech who was helping Marvel off the ground as Trine and Chase were charging Krannert. Caleb nodded. "He always has a little candy in his pocket, I bet if you asked him for some, he'd give you a piece."

"But Daddy told me to stay in the ship," Caleb said.

Musa looked at the boy. He looked so much like Krannert, it almost frightened her. Luckily, he didn't have Krannert's or Darcy's sense. "He wouldn't mind if you only went out for a moment. And, you can get some candy."

That got Caleb to leave. He jumped to his feet and raced out of the ship. As soon as he walked right onto the battlefield, Musa jumped off the ship as well and stayed to the outside. Since everyone's attention was on the little boy, she was able to hide behind the building and sneak in through a back door.

Krannert had yet to find what he wanted, but he heard his son's laughter. He pulled out of Brandon's head and dropped him to the ground. Caleb, his only child, his successor, was standing at the feet of the brainy kid.

"Do you have candy?" Caleb asked looking up at Mech.

"Caleb!" Krannert yelled. "Get over here!"

Caleb looked at his father with sad eyes. He took a few steps forward, but suddenly was lifted into the air and had a dark blue knife at his neck. He turned to see a boy with dark blonde hair holding him up.

"If you want the boy, you will step away from Brandon and you and your two witches will get on your ship now!" Trine yelled.

"Trine," Mech snapped. "He's seven. You cannot use him like that."

Trine looked at Mech through the corner of his eye. "You want him to keep torturing your best friend? This is the man who probably killed your parents, Mech. Get a clue. We're at war. All's fair in love and war. Anyway, the kid is eight."

Krannert sneered. He motioned for Icy and Stormy to return to the ship. Once all three were on, Trine put the kid down. "Hey, Caleb," Mech said. The boy turned to Mech. Mech tossed him a green lollipop.

"Thank you," Caleb smiled and ran off to the ship as well. As soon as he was on, it started its engines and took off.

"You gave the kid a sucker?" Trine asked.

"He's a kid," Mech said. "He's not evil. Just his parents. Give him enough good influences and he'll be nothing like Darcy and Krannert."

"Do you always carry around a sucker?"

"Usually when I'm going to see Celeste," Mech said. "As I was planning to before Krannert began approaching."

"Don't give her too many or she'll lose that perfect shape," Trine laughed.

Mech growled and walked to where Marvel, Chase, and Saladin were standing over Brandon.


	9. Back To The Future

**Okay, I'm working on writing the last chapter now. There will be about three to four more after this one. I can't remember. Anyway, I still need to know if you want a sequel. If I do make a sequel, it will take place in the future and center more around Celeste and Mech rather than the parents or Angel. The bad guy will be Darcy, awaking from her catatonic state and looking for revenge. So, if it sounds good to you, please say whether or not you want a sequel. Thanks.**

**Also, for some info, yes, Diaspro has a kid. Everyone was pretty shocked about that. And, yes, he can be a jerk. In case you missed it, her son is Trine.**

**Also, if you're confused by why defeating Krannert in the past didn't defeat him in the future, Angel explains in the chapter "The Truth Comes Spilling Out," how changing the past doesn't change the future, but rather makes two different futures.**

**Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.**

* * *

Back to the Future

_Present-day:_

"Okay, it's all set," Angel said after triple checking the Virtual Reality Chamber. "You only need to press the start button and we'll be off to the future."

The Winx Club, Angel, and the Specialists were all ready for their trip to the future. They all had weapons, shields, and, of course, stylish clothes to fit in with the time period.

"Where will we land?" Stella asked.

"Well, logically, we'd land right back in the Virtual Reality Chamber," Tecna said.

"Right you are," Angel said. "So, let's get ready."

"So, it'll be an easy mission, right?" Riven asked. "Just a repeat of what happened in the courtyard?"

"Only Krannert has twenty-five years more worth of power," Angel said, "And no Ms. Faragonda to help."

"What happened to Ms. Faragonda?" Bloom asked.

"She died in battle against Krannert," Angel said. "The universe was devastated because everyone thought it meant the end of the war, Krannert winning. But, then, weeks later, Darcy was taken out as well, so a little hope returned. Okay, everyone ready?"

The doors were closed and Palladium hit the start button, sending them all to Angel's time.

_25 years in the future:_

"The Chamber is reacting," Palladium said, walking the freshmen class into the room. He jumped to the controls to see what it was. "We have a visitor from the past… no twelve."

The class began whispering and giggling as the chamber calmed down and the door opened. The first to walk out was Angel.

"Oh, Angel, you're alive!" Palladium cried out and took the blonde girl into a tight hug, spinning around. However, Palladium dropped her when he saw the other eleven characters step out of the chamber. "You shouldn't have, Angel," he said.

"They made me," Angel said.

"They would, if I recall correctly." Palladium turned to a girl with black hair. "Please, get Headmistress Griselda here immediately."

"At least you stopped him in your own time," Griselda said later in a meeting with all the other faculty members, Angel, and the eleven from the past. "How?"

"We stole the Crystal around his neck, used it on him, and then destroyed it," Angel said.

"It was Ms. Faragonda's plan," Bloom said.

"He has much too much power now to try that again," Avalon said.

"But that's why we brought three gallons of tears from the Black Willow," Stella said as Brandon and Helia lifted the jugs to show.

"It should be much more than enough to drain his power to a level where, if two or more people use the Crystal on him at once, no one should be killed," Tecna said.

"There is another problem," Avalon said. "If we stop him now, ten of you will eventually die because only Krannert, Icy, and Stormy know where you are, and there's now way to force the information from them."

"What do you mean?" Sky asked.

"Angel didn't tell you?" Griselda asked. "All of you but Musa have been taken prisoner for more than a decade now. We know he's keeping the girls alive because whenever he loses a battle, he disappears for a day and returns with all of you girl's powers added to his… again."

"And us guys?" Brandon asked after a moment.

"Probably still alive simply so the girls won't die of depression," Avalon said. "But, as previously mentioned, no one knows where you are."

"Well, why don't we go to the Hall of the Universe and ask?" Stella asked.

"Your father has," Palladium said. "But, he can't tell where it is."

"Well, maybe a few fresh minds can recognize the place," Bloom said.

"Doubt it," Griselda said.

"But..." Wizgiz said standing up. "They might be able to mentally see from their own eyes."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Riven asked after a moment.

"If you all concentrated hard enough, you might be able to get into the minds of your older selves," Wizgiz clarified.

"And from that, we can find ourselves," Timmy said.

"While you try that," Griselda said, "I'll send word to Saladin about who has arrived. See if there's any new news at his end."

Griselda had barely walked into her office when her holophone rang. She pressed a button and a Saladin hologram appeared. "Griselda, do you have any mind relaxants? Krannert just dug around in Prince Brandon's mind for a good two minutes and he's having horrible headaches. Oh, and Musa is here now, so tell your girls so they'll stop worrying about her."

"I was just about to call you," Griselda said. "Angel has arrived… from the past. And guess who she brought with her."

"I'm afraid to ask," Saladin said.

"I'll send one of them with Angel to drop off the relaxant," Griselda said. She walked into the hall. "Angel, go to the nurse and ask for a small bottle of brain relaxant." Then, she handed a key to Angel. "Take one of the boys with you to Red Fountain."

Angel did as Griselda told her, deciding to take Sky, as Bloom was deep in concentration and none of the boys could make any progress except Helia. "You remember the way to Red Fountain from here, right?"

"Like the back of my hand," Sky said throwing one leg over the leva-bike. "Jump on."

Angel pulled a helmet on over her head then pulled herself on, clutching tightly to Sky so she wouldn't fall off. She bit her lip as they approached the school.

Saladin stood at the gate, awaiting their arrival. Sky stopped the bike and Angel immediately jumped off, pulling off her helmet. From inside the gate, Mech looked up and smiled. "Angel!" he called out. Saladin let her in, then turned to Sky as he removed his own helmet.

"Stupid girl," Saladin shook his head when he laid his eyes on Sky. "Brings her own parents into this mess."

"Excuse me, Sir?" Sky asked.

Saladin pointed at Angel kneeling next to Brandon, Jr. "That girl, Prince Sky, is your future daughter." Sky coughed. "Yours and Bloom's." Sky coughed again. "Of course, who else would want to come and defeat the evil lord of the universe but you and your friends?"

"Oh, Brand, are you okay?" Angel asked, kneeling next to her boyfriend.

"Hey, Angi," Brandon smiled at his girlfriend. Angel reached into her bag and pulled out the bottle of mind relaxant.

"Just don't drink all of it," Mech said.

Trine, lightly elbowed Marvel and Chase and nodded his head toward the gate. "Wonder who he is," Chase said in a growl.

"Let's go find out," Trine said and began forward, the other two not far behind. "Hey, you," Trine yelled when they were fairly close. "What gives you the right to take Angel around on the back of your leva-bike?"

"You really can't talk to him like that, Trine," Saladin said calmly.

"I can talk to him anyway I want," Trine retorted. "I'm Eraklyon royalty."

"Well, actually, you're not. You're nobility," Marvel said. "Close to royalty, but not quite."

"And, as it is, Sky here is true Eraklyon royalty," Saladin said. "Just from the past."

"From the… what?" Chase asked slowly.

"Musa sent Angel to the past," Saladin explained. "And she brought back, well, friends in a sense."

"Wait…" Marvel said looking between Sky and Angel. "If you're Sky, you're really… Prince Sky which would make you Angel's dad."

"It would seem that way," Sky replied still feeling overwhelmed by the information.

"Better bow down to your prince, Trine," Chase said with a smirk.

"You'll never guess who I brought back with me from the past," Angel said once Brandon was off the ground and the two of them, along with Mech, were heading indoors.

"You brought people with you?" Musa's voice rang from the shade of a tree.

"Musa, you're older than me again," Angel yelled running up to her mentor and giving her a hug. "You know, after twenty-five years, you still look pretty darn good."

"You bought people with you?" Musa asked again.

"Well, I landed in Gardenia," Angel said. "And, come on, from there, you had to know that I was going to turn to the people I knew for help. And, naturally, Bloom wanted to help me."

"You brought the Winx Club to the future?" Musa asked, then she spotted Sky at the gate. "And… Angel, that may have been a very bad move."

"You can send them back," Angel said. "You sent me to the past."

"Yeah, but it took me a year to figure out how to get the controls perfect, and I had to change them all after you went in so Icy couldn't follow you."

"It was you that wouldn't let me come back alone," Angel said.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you two to stop arguing and tell us what's going on," Mech said after a few minutes.

"Musa sent me to the past," Angel said.

"And Angel brought back all your parents when she came home," Musa said.

"Wait, so that guy is…"

"My dad," Angel said.

"You met our parents?" Mech asked. "What are they like?"

"You can meet them all too," Angel said. "Let's all jump on leva-bikes and head back to Alfea."

"Did you hear?" Violet said to Trend, Celeste, and Daisy after taking a seat in Avalon's class after lunch.

"Hear what?" Daisy asked.

"Angel's back," Violet said. "Musa sent her to the past."

"No!" Celeste was shocked.

"And I heard that she brought eleven people with her to help fight off Krannert," Trend said.

Moments after the bell rang, the door opened again and Angel walked in. "Sorry I'm late. I had to make a run to Red Fountain."

"It's just fine, Angel," Avalon motioned for her to sit down.

About three minutes later, Violet slipped a folded up piece of paper onto Angel's desk. Angel made sure that Avalon wasn't paying attention to her as she opened up the note.

_Where were you and who did you bring back? –Vi_

Angel wrinkled her nose. She wrote back, _Tell you all later._

As soon as the bell rang, Angel latched one arm around Celeste's arm and the other to Trend's arm. "You girls won't believe what happened to me. Musa actually sent me to the past. Twenty-five years into the past to be precise. And, I met teenage Musa and all her friends."

"Wait, you mean, you met my parents?" Celeste asked, her hazel eyes wide.

Angel smirked. "Not only did I meet them, you get to meet them too," she said with a smile. "Come on. Ms. Griselda said we can take off last period."

"I love skipping class," Trend said with a squeak of excitement. "Wait, I get to come too, right?"

"Of course," Angel said. "This is so that, as they call themselves, the Winx Club and their boys can meet my girls and our guys."

"Gives you a chance to talk to Marvel without having to actually borrowing my phone," Trend said looking at Violet.

In the courtyard, the five girls were the last to arrive, or, about the last to. "Where's Bloom?" Angel asked looking around.

"She's deep in concentration," Flora said. "She's almost made contact with herself. We all couldn't do it."

"Glad to see we're almost all here," Griselda said. "Now, this may come as a shock to you all, but I think it's important for you all to know, especially those of you who are from the past that, six of these children are your offspring."

"What!" was the general response of those sitting there.

"Yes, I'd like you to meet Prince Brandon, Jr. and Princess Celeste of Solaria," Griselda said motioning to the Solarian children. "Princess Angel here is princess of both Sparks and Eraklyon. Mech here is the son of Timmy and Tecna. Daisy and Violet are the twin daughters of Flora and Helia."

Layla, Musa, and Riven all sat in silence for a moment before Layla asked, "Is there, by any chance, a reason my children aren't here? Too young? Too old? In detention?"

"I'm sorry, Layla, but due to a disease you contracted in a fight with Icy, you became sterile at the age of twenty-three," Griselda said. "As for you two," she turned to Riven and Musa.

"That's alright," Musa said standing up and turning away. "Angel already told me and I really don't need to hear it again."

"If it's any consolation, you made a great mentor for the six of us," Brandon, Jr. said. "Closest any of us had to knowing what having our own mothers would have been like."

"Thanks," Musa said with a nod.

"For the safety of your future, everything you learn from this trip will be erased from your memory before we send you through the time portal," Griselda said.

"It's probably for the better," Sky said with a nod.


	10. Plan For Freedom

**Check out the profile of Starsgomoo on Daily Motion. You won't regret it. It has Season 3 episodes 18 through 24, last I checked, in English. You can finally meet Nabu.**

**Okay, so, no new things that I need to explain for this chapter.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

The Plan for Freedom

"It's too weird," Musa said to Professor Avalon as she watched the group outside the window. "Look at me… teenage me. I forgot how cold I used to act. And, the pigtails. Glad I grew out of that stage."

"If I recall, you may have been a bit cold, but you also knew how to let loose and party when you wanted to," Professor Avalon said. "Like, at the beginning of the term dance. Speaking of which, will you help chaperone it, again?"

"It's at Alfea again, isn't it," Musa nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there. Tomorrow night, right?"

"At seven on the dot," Avalon said. "I suppose I had better get to my class before they bail on me."

"Krannert, Sir," his general said walking into the Sparks throne room. "I just got word from our Red Fountain spy that Princess Angel is, now, back at Alfea. It turns out that Musa sent her to the past."

Krannert clenched his fist. "And Musa?"

"Alfea as well, Sir," his general reported. "And, well, you'll find this interesting. Angel brought some figures from the past with her. Your ten prisoners and Musa as teenagers."

"Them all," Krannert asked and stood up. "This will be interesting, and exciting, to say the least. When is the next time I can attack Alfea?"

"Tomorrow at 6:45, the shields go down for the annual start of the year dance," his general reported. "It'll be a perfect opportunity to attack."

"Good," Krannert smirked. "Prepare all my forces. If you need me, I'll be with Caleb, tormenting my prisoners. I'd like to have a nice power boost again before smashing those fairies."

"How do you get your hair so silky?" Stella asked Celeste.

"Oh, it's a formula that involves honey, tea, and a lot of patience," Celeste replied. She then began explaining the delicacies of the formula.

"I swear, those two could be sisters," Brandon, Jr. said to Brandon, Sr.

"No kidding," Brandon replied.

"Why do you wear your hair like that?" Flora asked Violet. "You hair has such a natural flow to it when you leave it down."

"I'm sorry, but I like my hair the way I have it," Violet said readjusting her hair so that the bun was tighter. "I spent a long time learning how to wear it like this without doing it in the mirror. You're acting like a mom."

"Well, I will be a mom," Flora said. "Your mother to be exact."

"I notice you don't have anything to say to Daisy," Violet said and crossed her arms.

"Oh, Sweetie," Flora tried, but Violet didn't want to hear it.

She stood up and walked to where Marvel, Trend, and Trine were sitting. "She's known me for five minutes and already starts treating me like she's been my mom forever. Look at Daisy, introducing Chase to those two. Pretending she's dating him or something."

"You know, Vi," Marvel said moved so he was next to her. "Right now, I think you have got to calm down. You're acting like they purposely abandoned you. Remember, your parents didn't. And these two are the two that are eventually going to be the reason for your existence."

Layla was having a laugh with Angel, the two Brandon's, and Sky when she caught a sight of Musa in the background. But, not her Musa, the older Musa. She excused herself and walked to the woman.

"I guess this must be over-whelming for you, huh," Layla said. "I mean, you practically raised all these kids and now, you're seeing all of us for the first time in a decade."

Musa nodded. Considering her age, she looked young, like she was only in her twenties. "I haven't seen or heard you in thirteen years. Riven or Flo in twelve. Helia, Tecna, or Timmy in thirteen years. Bloom, Stella, Sky, or Brandon in fourteen. And, now… I don't know what that girl was thinking bringing you all to the future."

"We decided we were going to go long before we told her," Layla said. "The moment we found out the truth of where she was from we decided we were going to come and help stop Krannert in this time. You had to know that we would if we met her, Musa. And I think you were hoping it, as well."

"You know, you never really wanted kids," Musa said in a quiet voice. "Not of your own. You told me that you'd take Riven's responsibilities if I needed the help, but you also said that that kids weren't really your thing. But, I always suspected you were lying because those conversations never really took place until you were sterile"

"So, why don't you have kids, Musa?" Layla asked.

"I got pregnant way too young," Musa said. "I was barely out of Alfea and Riven hadn't even proposed… actually, he never did propose, not even after I told him I was pregnant. But, before I even reached the fourth month, there were complications and I had a miscarriage. After that, I was devastated. I lost the baby, I thought I was losing Riven. About a year after that, _I_ proposed to him. He thought it was a joke and I stormed out of the restaurant. The next morning, he came to my home and finally got down on one knee with a ring, but I was still half pissed at him. I got pregnant again, about twelve and a half years ago. Went seven months without a trace of anything wrong. One day, I got sick from some bad food and, suddenly, the kicking stopped."

Layla wrapped her arms around the woman.

"Riven was excited that he was going to have a son," Musa said as a few tears dripped from her eyes. "He saved us from Krannert. He doesn't know yet."

"Don't worry," Layla said. "He'll understand when we find them."

Bloom's face was contorted with concentration. She could reach a few fleeting thoughts of her older self. Suddenly, she felt a flood of thoughts in her head. She remembered a night seventeen years before as she gave birth to a baby girl. Wedding vows as she stood before hundreds of people, but they seemed to fade as she looked at Sky. Years in the dark, cave, barely able to call upon her Winx. The process of restoring her planet to its glory and being crowned queen. Only a moments flash, and she knew exactly where they were being held prisoner. "Griselda," she called opening the office door and finding the headmistress. "They're in the Shadowhaunt. Right where Darkar used to sit on his throne."

"I'll prepare the rescue team," Giselda said. "Palladium's been measuring out tears for them to drink so they'll be restored to how they were before they were kidnapped."

"Who are you sending, exactly?" Bloom asked.

"Winx Club, generation two," Griselda said pointing to the fairies and heroes outside the window. "Think of them as you, just younger. You might want to meet them and find out all about them before they have to leave."

"I think we should move the party to Cloud Tower," Avalon told Griselda said as soon as Bloom had walked out. "We know Krannert will attack. Have the Eraklyon military positioned here to surprise Krannert, and then, Solaria and the Special Forces can attack him from behind. Meanwhile, they," he motioned to the chaos outside," can use the distraction to rescue their parents. It'll keep the students safe and they can still have their party."

"You don't think the students will want to fight?" Griselda asked.

"Only those would," Avalon said. "The rest will be looking forward to a party without interruptions. Plus, it will be too dangerous."

Griselda nodded. "I'll call Saladin and Griffin and discuss it with them. Meanwhile, we'll tell them about their upcoming mission."

"Bloom!" Stella shouted when the redhead entered the courtyard. "Come, meet my daughter!"

"What?" Bloom asked.

"Oh, and Angel, she's your daughter," Stella unceremoniously announced.

"Uh… wow."

"Isn't this just amazing! And, your daughter is dating my son. And my daughter is dating Tecna's son, Mech."

"I found where we are," Bloom said. She sighed. "Krannert's been keeping us in the Shadowhaunt. Oh, and Sky," she approached her boyfriend. "You messed up your vows when we got married. Do it again and I will be very angry."

"Consider them perfected," Sky said holding his hands up in defense.

"We need all of you inside," Griselda said a little while later. "Except," she looked at the group, "Chase and Trine."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Trine immediately argued. "Why not us?"

"Saladin wants you two back at Red Fountain," Griselda said. "Something about the mess hall."

Chase looked at Trine and rolled his eyes. "We have cleaning duty, remember."

Trine grumbled as he jumped on his levabike. "This is so unfair. One escaped dragon and suddenly I'm a janitor."

As soon as everyone was in the Conference Room, Griselda began explaining the plan. "Brandon, Jr., you will be leading the mission. Marvel will be the co-pilot. Mech, you're in charge of defense and you'll have Trend, Trine, and Chase following your orders. Angel, Celeste, Violet, and Daisy, you'll be in charge of deactivating and destroying any shields that will be holding your parents captive. As well, Angel and Celeste will each have the potions for your own parents. Daisy, you will have the potions for your father, Mech's parents, and Layla. Violet, you'll have the potions for Riven and Flora. Do not mix up the potions because they are specifically measured for each person depending on how long they've been down there."

"Yes, Griselda," all the students nodded.

"You will leave from Red Fountain tomorrow at 7:00. That will be when the attack on Alfea we are anticipating from Krannert to happen. The dance, of course, has been moved to Cloud Tower, which would be that last place Krannert would attack."

"If I may ask," Marvel raised his hand spoke. "If Trine and Chase are coming on the mission, why did we send them away?"

"We don't exactly trust Trine," Griselda said.

"And Chase?" Daisy asked.

"We couldn't send away only Trine," Avalon said. "He never would have left."

"I don't think it's fair to Chase," Daisy said.

"No, it's not," Flora told her daughter, "but he would understand."

"As for the eleven of you," Griselda began speaking to the people from the past. "I assume you will help to fight Krannert's army, correct?"

"Can't think of anything I'd rather do," Riven said and the rest nodded in agreement.

"Then you will be positioned at the front line," Griselda said. "And Musa, rather than chaperoning..."

"Of course, Griselda," Musa nodded.


	11. Almost Success

**Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. We finally have the older Winx Club members, aside from Musa. **

**Also, there is a traitor in the midst of the Winx Generation 2. Grand prize to anyone who can guess who. to be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Please, don't forget to review.**

* * *

Almost Success

"Someone's coming to save us," Bloom said having felt an odd connection to someone's mind.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked turning to his wife and lifting his eyebrows.

"I just felt someone in my mind," Bloom said.

"You've been down here for more than a decade and you finally decide to go crazy," Riven said very clearly. He picked up a pebble and tossed it at the force field only for it to bounce back to his feet.

"No, I know that someone contacted me through my mind and they were good," Bloom insisted. She stood up on wobbly legs, as she didn't often stand not exactly having any walking room in her and Sky's containment field. "And, I know I sound crazy, and this will sound even more so, but I think it was me that contacted me."

"I think I actually have to agree with Riven here," Brandon said after a moment.

"I am not going crazy," Bloom yelled.

"Bloom, please, just calm down," Layla said after a moment. "Maybe you're just hoping so much that you thought it was someone else in your head."

"It could have been someone with strong telepathic powers," Tecna said. "Technically, anyone we know could reach out to us."

There was a moment of silence, then Bloom, Stella, Layla, Tecna, and Flora all said in unison, "Musa."

"What is this you are saying about my darling little frustrated princess?" the voice of Krannert asked from around the corner. Bloom gasped and sat back down behind Sky for shielding. Trailing Krannert as he appeared was a small boy with a strong resemblance to the evil overlord. Krannert immediately recognized that all his prisoners were staring at Caleb. "Ah, I don't believe you've met my son, Caleb, yet."

"No, we haven't had that pleasure," Layla said in a monotonous voice.

"And who, might I ask, let you near enough to impregnate her?" Stella asked from where she was cowering behind Brandon.

Krannert smirked and aimed his eyes briefly in Riven's direction. They didn't know it had been Darcy, and Caleb held no resemblance to his mother. In fact, because of Caleb's dark hair and pale skin from avoiding the sun, he even looked more like Musa. "You have a lot of time in here," he said. "Think on it. But, I think you already suspect who it is."

Riven yelled and jumped to his feet, banging on the force field. "I'll kill you."

Krannert simply laughed. "And, please, explain to me how you plan to do that? You're weak from twelve years in that small space, out of training, and, oh, that's right, I have more power than all of you combined."

"But Riven has the one thing you want," Helia said.

Krannert smirked. "Does he?"

"If he didn't, you would have killed him by now," Layla said.

Krannert frowned. He pulled his crystal out and the four girls hid behind their husbands as Layla closed her eyes, knowing her power would be the first stolen.

"Absorbus!" He cackled as he turned to the other girls, aiming at any part of their body he could spot, be it foot or finger or bright read hair.

Caleb was looking at the people in the containment fields, when he thought he recognized one of the men. He approached. This man had the same brown hair and glasses, but was much older. "You look like to boy who gave me this lollipop," Caleb said pulling the green lollipop from his mouth for a moment.

"Uh… what?" Timmy asked, looking up from where he was holding Tecna to look at the boy.

Krannert almost rolled his eyes, but caught himself. He could use this against them. "Yes, you must remember your son, Mech." Krannert said placing a hand on Caleb's shoulder.

"Mech gave your son candy?" Tecna asked staring wide-eyed at the little boy.

"Why wouldn't he?" Krannert asked. "After all, he knows that Caleb will one day be his ruler. He's trying to, we'll call it, kiss ass. He is a smart kid, after all. Knows what a waste the resistance is." Krannert could see tears forming in Tecna's eyes. "Come, Caleb, it's past your bedtime. What planet would you like to sleep on tonight? How about Sparks?"

"No!" Bloom yelled, but she could tell that Krannert had conquered it as Caleb nodded.

"They moved the party to Cloud Tower?" Trine asked, furrowing his brow. He looked at his watch. "Shouldn't we be headed there seeing as it is 6:59?"

"Nope," Mech said as he fastened his cape. He then grabbed his weapons and attached them to his belt. "We're going on a rescue mission?"

"We… are?" Chase asked.

"You guys ready?" Brandon, Jr. asked. "The girls are here and we're all ready to go."

"Yeah," Trine said as he grabbed his weapons. Chase followed him out the door and Mech left last, locking the room behind him.

"So, what's our mission, exactly?" Chase asked as he checked that all his gadgets were working properly.

"Rescue our parents," Angel said with a smile. They all jumped into their seats on the ship and Marvel and Brandon, Jr. began to take off.

"Oh, you two are, along with Trend and me are on defense," Mech informed the two that had missed the mission information session.

"Put up the cloaking shields," Brandon, Jr. said as the ship began to pick up speed.

"Cloaking shields going up," Marvel confirmed pressing a sequence of buttons from memory.

"Better start the dark energy deflectors as well," Brandon, Jr. said.

"They're going up," Marvel said hitting another few buttons. "Full power."

"Trine, Mech, man the guns," Brandon, Jr. said. "In case we run into any of Krannert's forces."

"Aren't we cloaked?" Trend asked as Trine climbed into one of the gunning towers.

"Yeah, but we'll still show up on radar," Mech said. He climbed into the other gunning tower.

"I feel ridiculous," one of the Eraklyon soldiers said to the soldier next to him. "Why am I in a dress again?"

"Because if Krannert notices that everyone here is in Eraklyon military dress and only about five percent of us are actually female, he'll suspect that it really is the Eraklyon military here rather than the students as he suspected," Diaspro said to the solider from behind. After word got out that Angel had returned from the past with the Winx Club, and certain nobility of the leading planets learned of the rescue mission, the number of people that wanted to fight had gone up rapidly. To throw Krannert, most of the actual females were closer to the front from where Krannert would approach from so that he would not realize what was really happening until most of his army was on the ground. Two large guns were set up on Alfea's roof to stop ships from leaving once the fighting began. The Solarian army was currently on the ground on the far side of Magix and cloaked, but as soon as Krannert's forces were within a half mile of Alfea, the ships were ready to take off and cut off any escape routes.

Diaspro approached Bloom and Sky with a gentle smile. "I know you two don't like me," she said, "and for good reason. I mean, I tried to break you two up several times, and I even worked for Baltor for a short while. But, I'd like to apologize for all that, and to actually thank you. If you two hadn't gotten married, I would have never met Hector, my husband, whom I love more than I imagined I could love a person."

"Oh, well, you're welcome, Diaspro," Sky said awkwardly and Bloom nodded in agreement.

"You would have made a fine king and queen if you hadn't been abducted," she said before turning towards where Krannert's ships were just visible if looking for them. "I guess it's time for the telling battle."

"It's dark in there," Daisy said when the ship was at the entrance to the underworld. She grabbed onto Chase's hand as Brandon and Marvel slowly flew the ship into the old tunnels that had been dug over twenty-five years earlier that allowed their parents to enter Shadowhaunt.

"Don't worry, Daisy," Chase said. "It looks a lot scarier than it really is."

"You say that with a lot of confidence, Chase," Trine said from where he sat at one of the guns. "As if you had been here before, or something."

"I read about this place," Chase replied. "In case you don't understand that concept, to read means to look at letters, which spell words, to understand what the words mean and to understand the meaning of the words working together to form complex sentences."

"I've never seen you with anything but our school books," Trine said.

"That's because you don't room with me," Chase said, "luckily. My shelves are packed with books."

"And we actually did have that whole seminar on Shadowhaunt," Marvel reminded his teammates then turned to the girls all standing huddled together. "It really isn't as scary as it looks."

"What the hell is that?" Celeste yelled as a large creature suddenly attacked the ship. It slammed into the ship, sending everyone that was standing to the ground.

"Don't know, but it's going down," Trine said. He and Mech began to fire.

"Hold on tight," Brandon said as he began to speed up the ship.

"Chase, get to the lower gun, if you can," Mech yelled as a few more creatures, each large, but of varying shapes and colors appeared.

"On it," Chase said.

Krannert signaled all his ships to fly in at Alfea and attack. He was determined to capture Angel so that he could force her to sign over Sparks' authority to him officially. Then to capture the Solarian brats to force Radius to surrender. If he could capture two teenage girls, he could force the surrender of his two largest foes, Solaria and Eraklyon.

However, to his surprise, as his army began to attack, there was a strong counterattack, as if it had been expected. He landed his ship and got out to see that the majority of the dress-wearers were actually full-grown men in wigs. It only took them moments to be in full Eraklyon uniform and armor. He flew in to attack Diaspro, the large disturbance she had been over the years, as well as her hero husband and son. However, a strong fireball hit him down. Too strong to be Angel, he turned to see Bloom.

"So the rumors were true," Krannert said lifting himself off the ground. "You've come from the past."

"And she's not alone," Stella said as the other five Winx girls flew up beside Bloom.

"Your reign ends here, Krannert," Bloom said. "Let's hit him with all we've got, girls."

"Let's start off with a little hip hop," Musa said attacking with her stereo attack.

"Add in some thorny vines," Flora said wrapping Krannert in her vines.

"Then, let's attack digitally," Techna said with an attack of her own.

"Shine intense bright light," Stella said using her staff to attack Krannert with sunlight.

"A couple of these," Layla said as she used her own morfix attack.

"A nice fire dragon," Bloom sent a fiery dragon at Krannert. "And to finish off, we'll combine our powers."

"Enchantrix convergance!" the girls yelled in unison attacking Krannert with everything they had.

All through their attacks, Krannert humored them, not blocking or counterattacking. However, when the smoke cleared, he stood without a scratch on him, as if they hadn't just tried their hardest to destroy him. "That was fun," he said. "My turn."

Using the powers he had stolen from the older Winx girls, he attacked each girl with her own powers, only with triple the strength. Musa found the stereos too close for even her comfort and loud enough that the party at cloud tower could hear it clearly. Flora was wrapped up in thorny vines which began to squeeze her tightly. Techna's digital attack disabled her Winx. Stella faced sunlight that was too bright for even her. Layla fell to the ground as she was bombed with attacks. Bloom found her own dragon turning against her and throwing fire at her. Krannert then reached for his crystal, but found an attack slice his hand. He looked up to see the older Musa standing, ready to fight.

Krannert began to chuckle. "Musa, I see your power has returned. The six of you together can't take me down. What makes you think that you'll have any better of a chance?"

"Here's why," Brandon yelled chucking a blue water balloon at Krannert. The balloon hit its mark square on and Krannert was soaked.

Krannert blinked a few times. "You're using water filled balloons as a weapon? My, I guess the Red Fountain funding has really gone down since my day." He then smiled wickedly. "I think I know exactly how to take care of you." He snapped his finger and the attack on Stella immediately ceased. He then teleported in front of the Solarian princess and his eyes began to glow purple. Almost immediately, Stella's guard went down. "Have a little fun killing that boy toy of yours, my good dear."

"Stella… what are you doing, baby?" Brandon asked, a flicker of fear in his voice as he backed away from her. She suddenly ran at him, ready to strike him over the head with her Solarian scepter. He held up his phantobalde for protection.

"Release her now, Krannert," older Musa growled. "That's not a request."

"Or what?" Krannert asked floating up to meet Musa. However, instead of a verbal answer, he was met with an attack much stronger than Musa could perform in school. It was the attack she had used against Darcy the last time Darcy had fought. Musa formed a guitar from energy, and then when she played a chord, a blast of energy flew at her enemy. Krannert was thrown backwards and hit the ground.

As he stood up, several more water balloons hit him, one from Sky, one from Timmy, and one from Helia. "What the hell!" he yelled. "Water? I'll show you what I can do with water." He raised his hands as he saw Sky grab another balloon. A few years earlier, he had stolen the power of a man from Yin, a twin planet with Yang. He intended to turn the water in the balloon in Sky's hand into fire. However, nothing happened. He looked around, a slight confusion.

"What, feeling a little depleted?" Riven asked as he and Sky both chucked water balloons at him at the same time, each hitting.

"Tears of the Black Willow," he said to himself, then growled and began to fly at the boys.

"Oh no you don't," Griselda snapped blasting him with a strong energy attack. He fell backwards, and, as he stood, he was pelted with four more water balloons.

"I could use some help here," Brandon yelled ducking under an attack from his girlfriend.

"Stella, stop," Layla said finally breaking from the attack Krannert had on her. All the other girls broke free as well.

"Please step aside, Layla," Stella said in her ever cheerful tone.

"I hate to do this," Layla said and slapped Stella.

"Ow, what was that about?" Stella asked as she fell to the ground. "Brandon, schnookums, what are you cowering behind Layla?"

"We'll explain later," Tecna said. "Now is the time for action against Krannert. He's probably lost about fifteen years of power by now."

"Yeah, but we're down to one balloon," Sky said.

"Better make it count," Riven said as he and the other guys stood ready to fight.

Krannert began flying at the group, ignoring the balloon that that broke open on his face. He flew right through the group. It took them all a moment to notice that he had snatched Musa from their midst… and not the one they would have expected him to.

"You're young," Krannert said to younger Musa as he flew to his ship. "You're impressionable. And you're not legally married."

"Let me go," Musa yelled struggling in his arms.

"Musa," Riven yelled running after her. The other Winx girls flew after him. Before he could get to his ship, older Musa blocked his path.

"Put her down," she demanded.

"Can't do that, love," Krannert said blasting her out of his way with a shot of darkness. He then jumped onto his ship with a still struggling Musa in his arms and took off, evading the whole Solarian army attacking from behind by this time.

"Musa!" Bloom yelled as she lost sight of the small ship.

"That's our cue to leave, Stormy," Icy said when Krannert's ship disappeared. Stormy nodded and the two witches disappeared, still having full power after not having to fight any strong fairies or witches.

When all was calmed down, most of Krannert's army was caught and placed into a temporary prison. "Well, it wasn't all bad," Griselda said to Saladin and Griffin. "He's a lot less dangerous than he was before."

"But the Crystal, he still has it," Griffin said.

"No, he doesn't," older Musa said approaching the trio. She held a chain with the Crystal dangling on the end. "I found this next to me as Krannert took off. I think my younger self pulled it off him without him noticing."


	12. Not So Perfect Rescue

**Thanks for all the reviews. And, congratulations to the person who guessed correctly who the traitor is. The grand prize is that you get another chapter. Anyway, enjoy reading and please review.**

* * *

Not So Perfect Rescue

"How much farther?" Daisy asked as her eyes darted to everything she saw outside the ship.

"Not much," Brandon, Jr. said.

"Turn here," Marvel said pulling up a map that had been programmed into their computer by Timmy.

Upon making the turn, a small landing was visible with six containment fields. "Oh my God," Angel cried, tears in her eyes. "That's them."

"What did I tell you," Bloom said turning to the rest of the prisoners when the Red Fountain ship appeared. "I told you they were coming for us."

"You were right!" Stella yelled jumping to her feet, and then immediately falling down again onto Brandon's lap.

"I guess you're not going insane after all," Riven laughed.

"But… who all is in there?" Flora asked. Everyone looked at one another, not knowing the answer.

"Remember, once you're out there, your Winx won't last long once you activate it," Mech said to the girls standing at the opening hatch. Once the ship had steadied at the landing, Mech opened the hatch. He, Trine, and Trend jumped out first to check for any creatures. Then the other four girls ran out.

"Aren't you going to go out there?" Chase asked Brandon, Jr. "It's your parents."

"I just want to get out of here as soon as possible," Brandon, Jr. replied.

Marvel shook his head. "I'll keep the ship steady, Brandon, you go to your parents."

Brandon looked at Marvel and nodded. He got up and walked off the ship. Chase didn't follow.

"Where's the power source?" Mech asked looking around.

"It's somewhere around the other side of the wall," Tecna said pointing to the ledge that led around the wall.

"I'll be right back," Trend said before transforming into her Winx. She wore a green toga-like shirt and a black bubble skirt, strappy black sandals, and her hair became curled. She flew around the wall.

"Who are you?" Layla asked.

"They're our kids," Bloom said crawling to the edge of her and Sky's containment field. Angel nodded with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Angel, you've grown up so much."

"That tends to happen between the ages of three and seventeen," Trine said.

"And you are?" Sky asked.

Trine diverted his eyes. "Answer your king, Trine," Celeste said with a smirk. She was already kneeling as close to her parents as she could. After a moment, she sighed and yelled, "What's the hold up, Trend?" There was no answer.

"Trend?" Violet called out twisting her hair into a bun.

"I'm going to check on her," Trine said after a moment. He trotted off to the ledge and edged his way to the other side. Trend was passed out, tied up, and muffled. "Trend!"

He ran to assist her, but suddenly Chase stepped in front of him. "Chase, what's going on here?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to take Lord Krannert's prisoners, but thank you for helping to transport the rest here," Chase said with a smile, as evil power swam in his yellow eyes. With that, Chase punched the shocked Trine, sending him back several feet and almost sending him over the edge.

"Chase's working for Krannert," Trine yelled as he pulled out his sword to protect himself from Chase's next attack.

On the other side of the wall, everyone gasped. "No, no, it's not true," Daisy shook her head.

"Hold these, Mech," Violet said handing the two vials she held into his hands before transforming. She wore a dark purple leotard with a sheer, black skirt, stilettos, and had her hair in a high ponytail with purple black ribbons intermixed with her hair. She flew around the wall on time to dive after Trine who had just been pushed over the edge.

Chase walked to the controls and, after pressing a few buttons, containment fields captured all the Winx kids on the other side of the wall. He then waited for Violet and Trine to return.

"Wow, he played us," Mech said shaking his head. "And to think, I shared my notes with him when he missed classes."

"Damn it!" Riven yelled pounding the containment field.

"Well, as long as we're going to be in here a while more," Helia said, "I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea to get to know one another."

Not far from where he was, Daisy wiped a tear from her eye. "Daddy, Mom, I've missed you so much," she said through her sniffles.

"Oh, we've missed you too, Sweetie," Flora said pressing her hand against the containment field. It was the closest she could get to her daughter.

"Okay… so which one are you, then?" Riven asked.

"Real sensitive, Riven," Brandon snared.

"Hey, I haven't seen her since she was, what, three, four?" Riven justified. "And I couldn't tell them apart back then.

"I'm Daisy," she said wiping another tear.

"How did you ever find us?" Bloom asked Angel quietly.

"Well, we didn't, actually," she said. "You did, well, a younger version of you." She received a blank stare from both of her parents. "Well, I went to the past and brought all of you back here with me to help fight Krannert. Well, that's the short version of it."

"Mech, may I ask you a question?" Tecna asked her child after a moment.

"Uh, well, yeah," Mech replied. "Anything."

"Did you give Krannert's son a piece of candy?"

"Yeah," Mech said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because he's evil, duh!" Riven yelled from his field.

"He's eight," Mech yelled. "He's not evil, and if he's taught differently from what his parents believe, he won't ever be evil. Krannert gives that kid no attention. He needs someone to look up to, and if people treat him well, he'll look up to those people."

Riven narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare call Musa evil," he growled.

For a moment, all the Winx kids stared at him, then Brandon, Jr. and Mech began to laugh in howls.

"Like Musa would ever go near Krannert," Celeste said with a laugh. "Caleb's mother is Darcy, like, duh!"

"Krannert's been feeding you quite a bit of bullshit over the years," Brandon, Jr. said. "Hasn't he?"

"You probably don't even know that Musa defeated Darcy for the last time, do ya?" Celeste asked.

"She what?" Stella asked, excitement in her voice despite the situation.

"Well, about seven years ago, she was at Solaria for my tenth birthday," Celeste said, "You know, to see Grandfather present me with the Scepter of Solaria, and, well, Darcy thought it would be fun to try to steal it. So, she and Musa were in this huge battle, and Musa won. Darcy went into a coma and woke up in a catatonic state. She's a veggie now."

"We did not know that," Brandon said.

"Go Musa!" Layla cheered. The other girls threw up their arms in victory. Riven just sat with a smirk.

"So he was lying when he said he killed Faragonda," Bloom asked with a smile.

The kids were silent. Angel shook her head. "That was true."

"Someone's coming," Flora said suddenly.

"Isn't your Winx going to run out soon?" Trine asked as Violet as she flew him back up. She had decided that it would be better to fly back to the side where the parents were first so they could sneak up on Chase.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so heavy you wouldn't have fallen quite so quickly," Violet replied. "And I would be able carry you up a little faster. And, no, my Winx won't run out. I trained at Cloud Tower last year, remember? I did it so I'd be able to resist dark energy."

"Trend said you did it so that Krannert wouldn't be able to steal all you powers at once." Trine said. "And don't you have a bunch of dark powers anyway, so Cloud Tower would strengthen those?"

"That too," Violet said. Almost reaching the landing. "You go check to see if Marvel's okay. I'll take care of Chase."

"Uh, how about I do that," Trine said.

"Why, he kicked your butt once," Violet said. "He can't even get near me." She finally got to the landing and set Trine down.

"Violet, you're okay," Daisy said brightly.

"Your sister is an idiot, Vi," Trine said. A moment later, Chase appeared back on their side and charged at the two.

"Chase, what are you doing?" Daisy yelled. "Are you under Krannert's spell?"

"Sorry, Sweet Cheeks," Chase said as he knocked Trine down and defended himself against Violet. Finally, he blasted her with energy. Violet fell hard and fast. "I'm not under any spell."

"Why are you working for Krannert then?' Daisy asked, tears in her eyes.

"Because he's my nephew," Krannert's voice said. A moment later, his ship appeared. Icy and Stormy rose up out of the ground. "Miss me?"

"You flippin' jerk," Riven yelled. "You lied to us."

"Did I?" Krannert questioned as his ship opened up and he dragged Musa out of it. "I don't believe I ever did."

"You said that Musa was Caleb's father," Riven growled.

"Eww," Musa said as she continued to struggle.

"No, I only gave you that impression," he said. He then blasted Trine as the boy tried to charge at him. "And you, if you ever try to hurt my heir again, I will personally skin you."

"Should we take care of the little flower girl?" Stormy asked Krannert as Violet pushed herself to her feet.

"Feel free to," Krannert said. He pushed Musa into Chase's arms "Hold her for a moment, Chase." Krannert then began to walk around the ledge.

"I'll show you how flowery I am," Violet said. Rather than using a flower attack like her mother or sister would have, she used a darkness attack, not too different from what Darcy had been able to do, just not as powerful.

"Hey, where did you learn that, you stupid pixie?" Icy asked trying to defend herself. "Only Darcy should have those kinds of moves."

"Your alma mater," Violet said breaking through a sheet of ice with the darkness. Suddenly, she was struck from behind with lightning sent by Stormy. Before she could move, a containment field rose up around her. One surrounded Trine as well. Krannert returned carrying Trend over his shoulder. He dropped the Popularis princess, back in her human form, onto the ground where a containment field formed around her.

"Now, since your younger versions thought it would be a good idea to douse me in Tears of the Black Willow, I'm just going to start retrieving my powers from your children," Krannert said, reaching for his neck, only to find that the chain that held his crystal was no longer there. "Where is it?" He looked at Musa. In a flash, he appeared a few inches from her and snatched her from Chase's grip. "You took it. Give it back."

Musa smirked. "Yes, I admit I took it, but I think I dropped it just outside the ship back at the battlefield."

Krannert roared in anger and threw Musa against the wall.

"Hey, don't you dare touch her again!" Riven yelled.

"Or what?" Krannert asked as he approached her. "You can't touch me, remember?"

"But I can," Musa yelled and blasted him away.

"Musa, behind the wall is the control panel," Tecna yelled. "Destroy it and it'll free us."

"Shut it, you stupid fairy," Icy yelled icing the containment field that Timmy and Tecna were held in.

Musa jumped up and flew around the wall. Before Krannert, Chase, Icy, or Stormy could stop her, she blasted it with all she had. The containment fields immediately went down.

"Drink these," Angel said turning to her parents and handing them the vials of tears she had for them. She then activated her Winx.

"Oh, yeah," Celeste turned to her own parents.

"Here," Daisy said handing two of her vials to Layla and Helia. Mech broke the ice around his parents so Daisy could give them the other two vials she held. He then gave the two Violet had given him to Riven and Flora. They all drank up and they all felt their strength return to them, powers returned and muscles that hadn't been used in years regenerated.

"Now this is much more like it," Brandon said jumping to his feet.

"Here you go, Dad," Brandon, Jr. said tossing his dad a sword.

"Don't you dare ever touch my daughter again," Flora yelled at Stormy, wrapping her up in a vine.

"Let's get out of here," Celeste suggested. Everyone agreed and they all jumped onto the Red Fountain ship, Trine carrying Trend and Mech, Angel, and Violet keeping Icy, Stormy, Chase, and Krannert out. Marvel was tied to his chair.

"Sorry, Marvel," Brandon, Jr. said starting up the controls while Timmy took over the co-pilot seat and began to fly away. "No time to untie you yet."

"Sunlight in five, four, three, two, one," Brandon, Jr. counted as the reached the exit.

Immediately, all the parents cringed and blocked their eyes. It had been over a decade since they had seen such bright light, after all.

"Ain't it beautiful?" Celeste said and she activated her Winx just because she could. Her hair was in two French braids, her orange shirt was one shoulder and had a long left sleeve, her skirt was a wrap a shade lighter than her shirt, and she wore platform sandals.

"It'd be more beautiful if we weren't being chased," Mech said.

They all turned to see Icy, Stormy, and Krannert flying after them, attacking, while Chase was flying Krannert's ship and firing. All four were firing at them with a fury.

"Open the hatch, Mech," Angel said. "I'm going out there."

"We all are," Bloom said.

"Be careful," Sky said to them as Mech opened the hatch and all the girls flew out.

"And leave Chase to us," Trine said manning one of the guns.

Marvel began to yell, still being tied up.

"Sorry," Mech said, slicing through the ropes.

"About time," Marvel said. "Who would have thought that Chase would betray us?"

"Krannert, apparently," Riven grumbled.


	13. Joy Returns

**Last chapter. How sad. Afterwards, I've included a bit of the sequel. Well of one of the sequels. This one takes place in the original future. If you don't understand what I mean by the original future, you will by the end of the chapter. The other sequel will take place in the new future... that one's not exactly planned out yet so suggestions are open and helpful. **

**I've also began my first crossover fic. It's a Winx Club/W.I.T.C.H./X-men: Evolution cross over. In it, Bloom, Stella, Brandon, Layla, Riven, and Helia wind up in Heatherfield when a spell is cast on Stella just as she's trying to transport the Winx Club out of a battle. As well, when something goes wrong with some equipment from Forge as Kurt teleports with Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, and Amara, they end up in Heatherfield as well, just in time to save Will, Stella, Layla, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Matt, Blunk, and Huggles from an attack after Bloom and the other Guardians are stuck in Meridian. If you don't know W.I.T.C.H., it's not for you because that's the base of the fic. But there's no need to know too much from X-Men, just the general powers of each.  
**

* * *

Joy Returns

"I'd like to see how you like being trapped for fourteen years," Bloom yelled as she and Angel blasted him from opposite sides.

"Without any sunlight," Stella screamed, feeling a surge of power from the sun after having learned to survive without a daily dose of sun. She and Celeste each took a shot at Krannert.

"Take this, and this, and this," Tecna yelled hitting Stormy with everything she had.

"Let me have a shot at her, Tecna," Flora said shooting Stormy. "After all, she tried to hurt my daughter."

"You two, take notes," Violet said as her hands began to glow purple. "This is Stormy Whooping 101." With that, dark vines shot up from the ground and wrapped Stormy's arms and legs. Stormy yelled as her body was shocked and pulled in different directions.

"I surrender!" she finally yelled.

"Thought so," Violet said as the vines loosened, but didn't let go.

"How did I get such a violent daughter?" Flora quietly asked Tecna, who only shrugged.

"We're not going to give up, Icy," Layla yelled dodging a blast of ice, then shooting her attack at the witch.

"Unlike your sister," Musa said as she dodged a few ice arrows.

"I think you need an attitude adjustment," Daisy said. Daisy was in a dark pink cropped peasant top, light pink shorts, platform boots up to her knees, and has her hair in double buns. She opened her hands where several rose petals sat. As Icy flew at her, she blew the petals at the charging witch. As they landed on her, Icy couldn't help but smile and laugh. After the fifth petal landed on her, Icy was laughing too hard to do anything but laugh.

"That's useful," Layla commented as she, Musa, and Daisy landed next to the laughing Icy.

"It'll keep her occupied for a good twenty minutes," Daisy said. "By that time, reinforcements should be here."

"Um, is my daughter a witch by any chance?" Helia asked as he watched Violet take out Stormy. "Or a fairy?"

"Both," Mech replied. "Well, as far as we can tell, Daisy is all fairy while Violet is about half and half."

"We think the witch half came from your side," Brandon, Jr. said.

"Anything else we ought to know about our daughters?" Brandon, Sr. asked. At that moment, Trine managed to hit Chase's wing and the ship crashed into a tree.

"Oh, well, I kind of am dating your daughter," Mech said to no one in particular.

"Who's daughter is that?" Sky asked after a moment.

"My sister," Brandon, Jr. said. "And as far as Angel goes, I'm courting her."

"Courting?" Riven asked with a laugh.

"Well," Brandon, Jr. kept his eyes on the window as he continued to fly. "Kind of both courting and dating. You know, taking it slow."

"Let's go cuff Chase and the witches," Mech said as the ship landed. He pulled three power-absorbing cuffs from the storage cabinet and threw Helia and Riven a pair each. "You two take the witches and I'll take Chase."

"Do you think you can take that kid?" Riven asked with a smirk and looking at Timmy for a moment, indicating he doubted Mech's skills.

"Don't doubt Mech," Marvel said. "He's number two dueler in school. Only been beat by Saladin in the last two years."

"Wow," Timmy said. "Congratulations, Mech."

"Hello, Icy," Riven said cuffing Icy as she continued to laugh.

"That's so funny," Icy said laughing her head off still.

"Could you lower her a little?" Helia asked of his daughter as she checked her nails.

"Whatever," Violet said as the vines sank back into the earth until Helia was able to cuff her.

Mech waited at the base of the tree Chase had crashed into. Once Chase had crawled out of his ship and dropped to the ground, he felt someone kick him on his back and was cuffed seconds later, despite the fact he towered over Mech.

"Let's try convergence," Bloom said getting ready to shoot Krannert again.

"Four way?" Angel asked.

"No, ten way," Bloom said as the other six fairies that had fought Icy and Stormy flew up to join them.

They all powered up their attacks and shouted, "Convergence!" at the same time.

Krannert yelled and fell to the ground when the attack hit. He slowly pushed himself to his feet. "I'll kill all of you!" he shouted as he began firing random attacks in all directions. Layla formed a morfix shield over her, Musa, Flora, and Daisy. Tecna managed to form a digital shield over herself, Violet, Stella, and Celeste. Angel quickly dodged the attacks and Bloom tried to use a fire shield. However, the fire shield was quickly breaking and Krannert threw an ice spear in Bloom's direction.

"No!" Angel yelled and pushed Bloom out of the way at the last second, taking the spear herself.

"Angel!" everyone yelled. Krannert began to laugh.

"If you've killed my daughter," Bloom threatened kneeling by Angel's side. Angel, however, began to glow. Instead of returning to her human form from the injury, she transformed into her Enchantix. Her messy bun formed into an elegant bun with several tendrils of hair framing her face. Her dress became brighter, a robin's egg blue dress with a single strap over her right shoulder and a long red silk ribbon around her waist that flowed to the ground. Her wings grew, became brighter and rounder. Finally, a white gold tiara formed on her head with several rubies. She landed delicately on pointed toes.

"Oh shit," Krannert mumbled as Bloom and Angel looked at one another and, in silent agreement, decided to attack with the full force of the Dragon Fire.

"Dragon Fire Enchantix Convergence!" mother and daughter yelled together and blasted Krannert with more than even he could block. Krannert fell from the air and hit the ground. He tried to push himself back up, but was unable to.

"Angel, you gained your Enchantix," Celeste celebrated.

"Grizzly's gonna have a fit," Violet laughed. She put on her best Griselda face and said in a fake rough tone, "If any of you girls think you're near ready to get your Enchantix then you have another thing coming."

Daisy giggled. "You'll be an inspiration to fairies everywhere."

"Solarian ships," Stella said pointing at the ships that were quickly approaching. "I'd remember that emblem if I had been trapped forty years."

Moments later, the first ship landed and the Winx club ran out… well, the past Winx Club plus older Musa. Older Musa didn't even take a second glance at what was around when she spotted Riven; she simply flung herself into his arms and squeezed him tightly. Meanwhile, young Musa and young Riven reunited, though not quite as loudly or with as many tears. A moment later, older Musa pulled back and turned to the struggling and injured Krannert. She held out the Crystal to take his powers.

"Musa, no, you can't do it," Angel yelled and ran to the musical fairy. "The power will destroy you."

"Some one has to," Musa said.

"Then I'll help," Angel said placing a finger on the Crystal and linking her arm around Musa's.

"So will we," older Bloom said as the rest of the older Winx Club joined the two. Because there was no room on the Crystal to touch, they grabbed tightly onto Musa and Angel.

"And us," younger Bloom declared and each of the past Winx Club members placed a hand on her older self.

"Us too," the three daughters left claimed and joined the group.

"On the count of three," older Musa said. "One, two, three…"

"Absorbus!" In a blinding flash of light, all the power was sucked out of Krannert and spread through the sixteen girls, each gaining a portion of Krannert's powers. Then, without saying a word, they turned to the two witches and repeated the process, not having to fear their power. Afterwards, they all let go and took a moment to gather their bearings again before returning to the celebration.

"What do you think, Griselda?" Angel said dancing in front of her headmistress now that she had her Enchantix.

"I don't even want to talk about that, Princess Angel," Griselda mumbled. "I just want this Krannert business to be over."

"Consider it so," Saladin said and threw the Crystal Musa had handed to him into the air. As it reached its highest point, all the surrounding fairies and good witches shot it so that it shattered and rained down a rainbow of power and light on everyone.

As Krannert was arrested, Riven paused the men taking him onto the prisoner transport. He then punched Krannert with all his might, sending him stumbling ten feet backwards and into a tree. With that done, he returned to Musa and swept her up into his arms once more.

In the Red Fountain ship, Trine and Marvel finally managed to wake up Trend. "Chase is a traitor!" she yelled when she came to her senses.

"Old news, Trend," Trine said standing up.

"The big story is how Angel got her Enchantix and she and her mother took out Krannert with a double Dragon Fire attack," Marvel said helping his sister to stand. "Come out and enjoy the celebration."

"I think this calls for a feast!" King Radius declared as he happily reunited with Stella, then held his grandkids, then pulled Brandon into the family hug as well.

"The whole world is free!" the King of Tides nodded as he and Nabu celebrated Layla's return to safety.

"And a feast we shall have," Saladin said. "But first, we must send our eleven visitors from the past back to their own time."

"Without having the feast?" Stella asked.

"We'll have our own feast," Brandon assured her.

"But how will we get back?" Bloom asked. "We don't have a portal."

"I don't need to build a portal," Saladin said. He wove his staff in a circle and a swirling green portal appeared. "Please, all of you step through."

The eleven from the past all took hands and jumped through the portal.

"What about their memory?" Griselda asked.

"Taken care of by the portal," Saladin said as the portal closed. "They will remember nothing of this adventure or of Angel. I believe Faragonda will have the sense to take care of the rest of the students' memories in the past."

_Present-Day:_

The Virtural Reality Chamber flashed and when it opened, eleven of the twelve that had entered it stood there, all holding hands.

"Did it work?" Palladium asked Faragonda.

"I'd say so," Faragonda said. "Just don't mention Angel or Krannert because they shouldn't remember it at all. I've already altered the rest of the girls' memories."

"Why were we in the Virtual Reality Chamber?" Bloom asked stepping out first.

"You don't remember?" Lockette asked flying up to the group with the other pixies in tow. "You wanted to show the boys the inside of it."

"We did?" Stella asked. "Why?"

"I don't know," Chatta said. "Not even Amore can figure out how your head works, Stella."

"Chatta," Flora felt her cheeks flush.

"You should not speak to people in such a manner," Tune said. "In this case it would have been proper to keep your opinions to yourself."

"Pixies," Riven rolled his eyes.

"I have the feeling that we missed something," Layla said as Piff landed in her hands.

"Doo ba doo," Piff replied before falling asleep.

"Do you girls feel more powerful?" Layla asked turning to the others. The others shrugged, not sure if they did.

_25 years in the _NEW _future:_

"Ready for your first day at school, Bud?" Angel asked her younger brother as she, her parents, and her younger sister all climbed onto the royal ship.

"I am," her younger sister, Heaven said pulling on her red hair.

"Too bad you have to wait another two years," Bud said. "How does my hair look?" He gently touched the top of it.

"Red," Angel replied rolling her eyes.

"We're swinging by Limphea to pick up Flora, Helia, and the twins so you have a little time to fix your hair," Bloom said urging her three children to sit.

"Why?" Bud asked in a whine.

"Because it's on the way and three of the four of them insist that we use as little engine fuel as we can to help ease the strain on the universal resources," Sky said.

"Hippies," Bud rolled his blue eyes.

On Solaria, a similar scene was taking place as Stella and Brandon tried to get Brandon, Jr., Celeste, and their triplets, Luna, Artemis, and Diana into the ship at the same time. Timmy, Tecna, and Mech, who had arrived a few days earlier to spend time with their old friends, were all patiently waiting in the ship. At least the presence of Mech guaranteed that at least one of the two older children would be on the ship at all times.

"Girls, all of you on the ship, NOW!" Stella yelled changing into her Enchantix form in her anger.

"Yes, mother," the three girls nodded and climbed on board with all their bags. All three girls looked exactly like Stella had at their age. None of them were as materialistic as Stella or Celeste, so the luggage the three had packed equaled what Celeste had on her own.

"Got enough stuff there, Celeste?" Mech asked in a slight joking tone.

"I don't know, do I?" she asked as she smiled widely at him and fluttered her eyes a few times.

Mech quickly went over all the dates that required him to give her a gift. It wasn't her birthday, their anniversary, or any holiday. "She's gonna want a gift no matter what day it may or may not be," Brandon, Jr. said to his friend.

"How did Charm ever survive dating her last year?" Mech asked referring to Layla and Nabu's son that Celeste had almost driven insane.

"He was rich," Brandon, Jr. said. "Hey, Mom, leave my hair alone."

"But it's so messy," Stella said trying to run her comb through his blonde hair.

"He likes it that way," the triplets said in unison. "And so does Angel."

Layla and Musa were the first two at Alfea with their children. Riven, Nabu, and their sons waited, rather impatiently, for the rest of the guys to arrive. Neither man understood why it was necessary for the families to all meet at Alfea. Three families didn't have girls attending. Only Flora and Helia lacked sons for Red Fountain (even though Riven and Musa's son was still too young to attend), and they wouldn't object to having to wait around for the boys to be dropped off.

"I'm bored, Dad," Minstrel complained looking at his father. The twelve-year-old boy was forever bored.

"So am I," Riven replied rolling his eyes as the Solarian ship and Sparks ship both arrived at the same time. "Now that they're here, we'll have only another _hour_ before we can move on to Red Fountian."

"Why are we even here?" Minstrel asked. Riven and Musa's daughter, Glee, had graduated Alfea a few years earlier already and Minstrel still had another three years before he could try to get into Red Fountain.

"Because the girls insist we all do this as a family," Nabu explained.

"Well, can't they all do it as their _own_ family?" Charm asked. The men just shrugged.

It was the tradition, since Glee had begun school, that all the Winx Club families gathered in Magix to drop off all the kids at their schools and have one large dinner before leaving town. Not even the full-grown Glee could weasel her way out of it, though she wouldn't have to arrive until later in the afternoon.

The men stood back as the girls all greeted one another, commented on new hairstyles or outfits. Then they turned to the bags that needed to be carried into Alfea.

"You're back," Griselda mumbled as Celeste led her father, carrying all her luggage, into the school. "And you brought your little sisters. Goody."

"Hello, Miss Griselda," Daisy said with a smile carrying her bags in behind the triplets.

"You're not going with them?" Charm asked Violet as the girl leaned back with all the other men.

"Nope," Violet shook her head. "Trend and I are going to Cloud Tower this year as exchange students."

"Have fun," Minstrel said barking a laugh.

"Oh, I will," Violet said as an evil smirk spread across her face. "And then I'm going to concentrate all my witch powers on making your existence as miserable as possible."

Nabu looked to his son. "I can see she's going to enjoy Cloud Tower."

"She'll love it," Charm replied.

Once all the boys had been moved into Red Fountain, and Violet into Cloud Tower, all the families traveled together to the town to the restaurant with their reservations.

As dinner arrived, Bloom stood holding up her glass. "I'd like to make a toast," she said. "To another peaceful year for our children at school."

Everyone raised his or her glass and then drank. Laughter continued late into the night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Here's a bit from the sequel, _Light in the Darkness_.**

Not too far from the mall, at Magix Universal Hospital, deep in the most secure area of the mental ward, there was a room that no light shone. A woman laid in the bed, never sleeping, but never moving either. She had only enough sense to eat when the nurses came with her three daily meals, and even those had to be mush and spooned into her mouth. Her brown hair was in disarray and had been cut short a year earlier so that it wouldn't be a danger hazard.

The door opened and an eerie glow entered the room as a nurse, clad in her white dress walked in with a pushcart that held the woman's dinner. The nurse pressed a button and the back of the bed moved up, shifting the woman into the sitting position.

"Good afternoon, Darcy," the nurse said. "Today, for lunch, we've got a special treat. There was a leftover piece of pumpkin pie from Dr. Moon's retirement party last night and it has been decided that you can have it for dessert. Isn't that wonderful?"

Darcy made no movement aside from opening her mouth for her spoon-feeding. The nurse sighed and spooned some mush into Darcy's mouth. "Are you ever going to talk, Darcy?" the nurse asked quietly.

Darcy swallowed her food, then, talked for the first time in years. "Caleb."**  
**


	14. AN 1

**The first chapter of my crossover has been posted!! Check it out.**  



	15. AN 2

I've put up the first chapter of Light In the Darkness, the first sequel. Please go read and review.  



	16. AN 3

I've put up the first chapter of The Fight With Bux the second sequel. Please go read and review.


End file.
